Anguille sous roche
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire en l'espace de quelques jours. L'équipe de Fukurodani va vite le comprendre, surtout quand des manipulateurs adroits se cachent parmi eux.
1. Prologue

Anguille sous roche (Prologue)

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira, hein ?

\- Il n'y pas de raison de pour ça ne se passe pas bien. Ce sont juste les gars de l'équipe.

\- C'est juste que... il y en a que je ne sens pas. Certains ont l'air machiavéliques, tu sais, ceux du genre à préparer des plans foireux. Surtout Konoha. Je suis sûr que c'est un manipulateur né.

Akaashi soupira. Elle était vraiment têtue.

\- Tu te fais des fausses idées. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se fait quelque chose tous ensemble.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas venir, pigna-t-elle.

Il se retint de soupirer encore une fois. Il savait que ça la rendait folle quand il faisait ça, hors de question qu'elle lui pique un caprice maintenant. Elle était vraiment agaçante quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Non.

\- Allez ! Vos managers viennent bien, elles !

\- Parce qu'elles sont de l'équipe.

\- Mais et moi, c'est comme si j'en faisais partie aussi, nan ?

\- Les cheerleaders ne comptent pas, on en a déjà parlé.

Il commençait à en avoir marre. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle comme ça ? Cela ne mènerait à rien de continuer la discussion, c'était comme parler à un mur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui rétorquer quelque chose, il ajouta.

\- Bon, ils m'attendent tous, faut que j'y aille.

x.X.x

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est long ! Se plaignit Konoha. D'habitude, c'est lui qui nous attend ! Depuis qu'il est avec cette fille, les rôles sont inversés.

\- Laisse-le un peu, qu'il en profite tant qu'il peut, dit Sarukui avant de se tourner vers le capitaine. Tu es bien silencieux, Bokuto.

Le concerné sembla se réveiller.

\- Qui ? Moi ?

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? Sourit Komi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, Bokuto, le titilla Konoha.

\- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je serai jaloux d'abord ? Akaashi est trop bien pour elle ! Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle le gonfle !

\- Hmm... ?

\- Oh, arrêtez de faire vos têtes bizarres. C'est lui qui m'a dit ça ! Enfin... pas qu'il était trop bien pour elle...

\- Ohohoooh, qu'est-ce que j'entends, Bokuto est jaloux ? S'ajouta Shirofuku dans la conversation.

Bientôt toute l'équipe ne parlait plus que de ça. Dès que l'un des joueurs de l'équipe avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passait dans sa vie, tous les autres joueurs et managers en faisait un foin.

\- Je vous parie qu'Akaashi ne sera plus avec sa copine d'ici la fin du séjour, déclara Konoha.

\- Ah ? Et comment veux-tu que ça arrive, elle ne vient pas, je te rappelle, remarqua Sarukui.

\- Je marche avec Konoha, déclara Yukie.

\- Moi aussi, la suivit Komi.

\- Les mecs, sérieux, arrêtez. Ça serait franchement pas cool pour Akaashi...

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça va arriver, Bokuto ? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui nous as dit que même Akaashi en avait marre.

\- O-Oui ! Mais... non, je ne pense pas que ça va arriver pendant le séjour. Peut-être plus tard.

\- C'est flippant de voir le peu de foi que vous avez en ce pauvre Akaashi, soupira Washio. Regardez-le, moi je pense qu'il est encore amoureux, et que ça n'est pas près de finir.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le concerné qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée du lycée, avec sa copine. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La jeune fille, de la même année que lui, et cheftaine des cheerleaders, était celle qui avait fait le premier pas. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, enfin surtout elle, et elle s'était décidé à aller lui parler. Il avait accepté surtout par curiosité. C'était la première petite amie qu'Akaashi avait, il voulait vivre de nouvelles choses, alors pourquoi ne pas les découvrir avec quelqu'un de nouveau dans son entourage ? Et puis, Anoke était assez mignonne et sympathique.

L'équipe vit leurs visages se rapprocher et leurs lèvres se sceller. Même s'ils étaient loin, ils comprirent tout de suite.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête, Bokuto ! Le brima Konoha. On t'a dit qu'il ne serait plus avec elle d'ici trois jours.

Bokuto rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, vexé et gêné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait la moue au moment où la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami avait embrassé cette fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait faire, mais à chaque fois, cela le faisait grimacer.

\- AKAASHIII ! Cria Bokuto d'impatience.

Le brun se redressa immédiatement. Il sentit qu'on l'avait regardé faire et rougit un peu. Il dit un peu maladroitement au revoir à Anoke et marcha dans leur direction, les joues toujours un peu rosies.

\- Décidément..., commenta légèrement Konoha, tu nous abandonnerais presque pour cette fille.

\- Aucune chance que ça arrive.

\- Hmm ?

Presque toute l'équipe le regardait avec un regard malicieux qu'Akaashi ne comprenait pas, bien sûr. Bokuto, lui, d'humeur un peu boudeuse, les rappela à l'ordre.

\- Bon, on y va ou quoi ?!

Un de leurs professeurs avait accepté de les emmener à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour décompresser un peu. Ce professeur n'y resterait pas : certains des terminales avaient déjà 18 ans et se portaient garants de la sécurité de leurs camarades. Ils montèrent donc tous dans le minibus. Akaashi attendit que son aîné s'asseye à côté de lui pour lui demander :

\- Tout vas bien, Bokuto-san ?

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Je pète la forme ! HEY HEY HEY ! (Un temps) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- ... Pour rien. C'est juste que...

\- Que ?

\- … Non, oublie.

Bokuto n'insista pas. Il trouvait Akaashi un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être s'agissait-il de la façon dont il parlait ou se comportait. Depuis qu'il était avec cette fille, ce n'est pas qu'il avait changé, il restait fidèle à lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui, un rien, qui avait changé. Il ne la sentait pas cette Anoke, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez elle. Et puis, pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'elle ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait sortir avec Akaashi, et encore moins avec elle ! Quelle idée… Les autres le brimaient pour rien. Et qu'allaient-ils imaginer en croyant qu'il allait rompre dans les prochains jours ? Ce n'était pas très sympathique pour Akaashi. Bokuto, lui, ne savait pas quand ça se finirait… il était juste certain que ça se finirait un jour ou l'autre.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Ils allaient aller se détendre quelques jours et passer un bon moment entre eux. Ils étaient une équipe très soudée et tout le monde s'entendait tellement bien ! Ça allait lui manquer l'année suivante…

Il regarda le paysage et vit le visage de son passeur se refléter dans la vitre. Ce dernier était en train de se triturer les doigts. Il faisait toujours ça quand il avait l'esprit ailleurs. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

* * *

Bonjour ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction ! Bon pas de surprise, Bokuto et Akaashi sont au rendez-vous, comme d'habitude :')

Je sais que je dois encore faire le chapitre 5 de Terreurs Nocturnes, mais grosse panne d'inspiration *-*

J'espère en tout cas que ce petit prologue vous a plus ! Très court, comme le chapitre 1 d'ailleurs... Je le posterai avant la fin de la semaine je pense !

J'attends vos impressions :)


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Anguille sous roche –

Chapitre 1

Ils arrivèrent assez tôt à l'auberge dans laquelle ils allaient passer ces trois jours de détente. Elle avait l'air confortable, Komi n'avait pas menti. En réalité, cette auberge appartenait à son oncle et sa tante et il avait proposé à l'équipe de venir y passer le week-end pendant la période creuse. La majorité avait été convaincu par les bains extérieurs que comprenait la propriété. Comme il n'y avait quasiment aucun client à cette époque, ça ne serait pas bien grave s'il faisait un peu de bruit, comme ça ils ne gêneraient personne.

Ils s'installèrent doucement, ils n'étaient pas pressés. On leur avait mis une grande chambre à disposition, il y avait amplement la place pour tout le monde.

La journée fut concentrée à l'installation et à la visite des lieux. Par chance, il y avait un terrain de volley dans une clairière non loin de l'auberge. Ils firent quelques petits matchs, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes après avoir passé deux heures dans le minibus et la matinée à s'installer. Courir leur faisait du bien. Ils passèrent tous un agréable moment. Le séjour promettait d'être fantastique.

Et ils ne se doutaient pas encore à quel point.

x.X.x

\- Tout le monde à l'air de se plaire ici, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Ouais ton oncle et ta sont vraiment sympas de nous laisser dormir ici.

\- Dis, Konoha, t'as bien pris la liste des jeux qu'on avait préparé depuis un petit bout de temps ? Je m'en souviens plus très bien…

\- Haha, t'inquiète, j'ai pensé à tout ! Ça va être un séjour mémorable !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez vous deux encore ? Se rajouta Shirofuku dans la conversation. On prépare des choses intéressantes sans moi ?

\- On a des idées, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, on va avoir besoin de votre aide, à Suzumeda-chan et toi.

\- Oh ?

\- Prenez un maximum de photos ou de vidéos pendant le séjour, on veut que ce soit quelque chose de mémorable.

\- Compte sur nous ! On aura les photos les plus insolites !

\- On vous fait confiance là-dessus, c'est pour ça qu'on vous demande.

\- Oh tiens ! J'y pensais ! À propos de quelque chose d'insolite, tu penses vraiment qu'Akaashi va casser pendant qu'on est là ?

\- Sûr et certain. J'ai entendu des ragots sur cette fille, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit le genre d'Akaashi.

\- Perso, j'ai hâte de voir ça si ça se produit, s'exclama Komi. Non pas que ça me fasse plaisir de voir Akaashi avoir de la peine… s'il en a, mais la façon dont ils vont s'y prendre. Si jamais il y a une conversation, genre au téléphone ou via Skype, faut qu'on enregistre tout.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Komi. Je savais que Konoha était un corrupteur de première, et à te voir, je comprends qu'il a étendu son champ d'influence…

\- Hé ! Un peu de respect ! Corrompre est tout un art ! Ça se respecte !

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint Sarukui qui avait entendu toute la conversation, essayez d'être discrets, parce que je sais qu'il y en a un qui va s'énerver si on embête un peu trop son cher kouhai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Konoha, on a d'autres plans de prévus pour lui. Il ne va pas être déçu.

x.X.x

Avant de faire leur petite veillée, ils allèrent tous tester les bains. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas mixtes et les deux managers furent séparées du reste de l'équipe. ''Elles allaient sûrement louper quelques ragots intéressants'' se dit Konoha. Il avait déjà prévu son petit questionnaire pour son kouhai.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'eau qui était parfaitement chauffée. Certains, comme l'argenté, s'en exclamèrent même tout fort. Ce dernier, ainsi que Konoha et Komi, vinrent se placer autour du passeur qui les regarda, dépité. Il se doutait de pourquoi ils approchaient à la vue de leur regards inquisiteurs, en particulier ceux des deux plus petits.

\- Alors, alors, Akaashi- _kuuun_ …, commença Komi.

\- Raconte-nous tout, enchaîna Konoha.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Oh tu sais très bien de qui on parle.

Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

\- Elle est comment ? Genre, cool ? Gentille ? Chiante ? Râleuse ? Jolie ? Elle a du caractère ? Vous vous embrassez souvent ?

\- … Oui à peu près à tout… je crois.

\- Ohohoooo…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une tonne de chose à dire.

\- Il y a toujours des choses à dire… Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Et il y a des choses qui devraient rester secrètes.

Les trois garçons ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Deux d'entre eux sourirent malicieusement à pleines dent, alors que le troisième sembla contrarié par cette nouvelle qu'ils avaient pourtant purement déduite.

\- Arrêtez de faire cette tête-là, je ne vous ai rien dit.

\- Tu nous en as dit bien assez, crois-nous.

\- Akaashiii ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu fais ça !

\- Vous êtes vraiment terribles. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle avec vous…

\- Parce qu'on est tes senpais et qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! Ton bonheur nous est vraiment important ! S'exclama Komi.

\- Alors laissez-moi en paix, ça aidera encore mon plus mon bonheur.

\- Oooh ! Comment peux-tu nous dire ça, alors que nous t'aimons comme notre petit frère, dramatisa Konoha.

\- Vous êtes peut-être des grands-frères trop collants ! En déduisit Bokuto. Il ne vous dira rien de plus !

Il enlaça la taille du brun et l'attira contre lui. Akaashi ne laissa rien paraître, mais le fait de rentrer directement en contact avec la peau de son capitaine était troublant. Ils étaient quand même tous nus en ce moment-même. L'argenté poursuivit :

\- C'est _moi_ son confident attitré !

\- Arrête, Bokuto-san.

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! À moi, tu peux absolument tout me dire, d'ailleurs tu me dis absolument tout !

\- Quelle déception ! Et nous qui pensions que tu nous faisais confiance ! Fit semblant de s'outrer Komi.

\- Nous t'offrons gracieusement une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer et tu prends celle du plus grand bavard de nous tous ! Renchérit Komi.

\- Attends… Ça a du sens, compare Bokuto à nous. C'est un tas de muscle, normal qu'Akaashi l'ait préféré à nous…

\- Hmm… Oui, ça se tient…

\- Si ça se trouve, il ne s'est mis avec cette fille que pour faire rager Bokuto et avoir toute son attention…

\- Pour ensuite l'avoir pour lui après… Hmmm…

\- Vous déraillez complètement, dirent les concernés en chœur.

\- Bokuto ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir la même expression blasée qu'Akaashi !

\- Il faudrait être complètement tordu pour en venir à plan comme celui-là, argumenta Akaashi.

\- Hé, nous sommes tous un peu tordus dans le fond, non ? Konoha leur adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Vous devez être les plus atteins, alors.

Akaashi remarqua que Bokuto le tenait non seulement toujours par la taille, mais aussi toujours contre lui. Distraitement, le pied de l'argenté lui caressait la jambe. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il cela ? Akaashi essaya de rester calme tourna la tête pour le regarder répondre à son tour aux deux garçons. Il avait un visage totalement normal, et non celui de quelqu'un qui était en train de lui faire du pied. Il avait même l'air un peu vexé d'être autant brimé. Est-ce que sa jambe agissait de sa propre volonté ?

\- Vous aimez vraiment inventer n'importe quoi ! Écrivez un livre au lieu de faire de nous vos personnages !

\- Ah… Ne crois pas qu'on y ait pas pensé, héhé.

En tout cas, Akaashi n'avait pas envie de le repousser. Son corps n'avait pas réagi, pas plus que Bokuto, alors où était le problème ? Heureusement que l'eau était un peu opaque. La seule chose qui se voyait était qu'ils étaient tous les deux très proches physiquement. Personne ne serait choqué par ça, puisque cela arrivait à Bokuto, pendant des bains, de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour x ou y raison, d'accord, surtout quand quelqu'un lui avait fait une remarque vexante, et il restait tout le temps accroché à Akaashi jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent.

Ils restèrent encore un temps à discuter gentiment et sortirent quelques minutes plus tard.

x.X.x

Ils allèrent tous se coucher assez tard, après la courte veillée qu'ils venaient de faire – une petite partie de carte. Ils n'avaient pas trop réfléchi quand ils avaient disposé leur futon : par habitude, ils s'étaient rangés exactement comme lorsqu'ils partaient en camp, ou lorsqu'ils dormaient à l'extérieur de Tokyo pour un match. Bien sûr, le capitaine et le vice-capitaine se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Certains s'endormirent directement. D'autres laissèrent une petite lampe à leur côté, histoire de regarder quelques trucs sur leur téléphone ou de lire un livre. Ce fut le cas de l'argenté et du brun, qui partageaient la même petite lampe. Une question brûlait les lèvres du capitaine depuis un petit bout de temps. Il parla le plus bas possible, pour ne pas que le roux e le blond ne les entendent.

\- Akaashi ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est perso, mais depuis qu'on en a parlé tout à l'heure, je me pose la question : vous _l_ 'avez _vraiment fait_ avec Anoke ?

Akaashi le regarda droit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire en coin presque imperceptible, comme s'il s'attendait à une autre question.

\- …Non, on n'a rien fait.

\- D'accord, ça me rassure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… je sais pas… ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que vous vous voyez, je voulais pas que tu ailles trop vite, c'est tout. Konoha et Komi ont raison, dans le fond : tu es encore notre kouhai et on cherche juste à te protéger.

\- C'est gentil, Bokuto-san, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Bokuto allait lui demander pour quelle raison il disait ça, mais aussitôt, Akaashi, en regardant son téléphone, soupira, ce qui fit immédiatement tilter l'ace.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, c'est rien, c'est juste Anoke. J'ai oublié que je devais la rappeler.

\- Et elle te harcèle de messages ?

En guise de réponse, le brun tourna son écran vers Bokuto et fit défiler avec son doigt la myriade de message qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

\- Wow ! Mais elle est tarée ! Chuchota-t-il en montrant son indignation. 'Y en a au moins cent, non ?

\- Cent huit pour être exact.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter… Moi je l'aurai lâché depuis longtemps.

\- Elle a d'autres qualités à côté.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme ?

\- … Elle est gentille ?

Bokuto le regardait avec un regard blasé.

\- Et elle fait bien la cheerleader ?

\- Non, non, non, Akaashi, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Ah ?

\- Il ne suffit pas que tu la trouves « gentille », il faut que tu ressentes quelque chose pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Le vice-capitaine réfléchit durement.

\- De la sympathie ?

\- Tu vois, tu n'es même pas sûr…

\- Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi alors ?

\- La quitter ?

Akaashi fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant, il n'avait pas envie de faire ça. Il n'aimait pas blesser les gens qu'il appréciait. Bokuto le vit et le rassura :

\- Tu sais, ça lui fera moins mal que si tu continues de lui mentir. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

Le concerné haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je penses que, et ne le prends pas mal surtout, Anoke est plus tombée amoureuse de ton physique plutôt que la personne que tu es.

Akaashi resta interdit quelques secondes.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Akaashi ! Ouvre les yeux un peu ! Tu es le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley, t'es super bien foutu et t'as un magnifique visage ! Toutes les filles, même celles qui ne te connaissent pas, sont à tes pieds, t'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Ce sont des conneries ça, personne n'est ''à mes pieds'', comme tu dis. Je suis sûr qu'Anoke m'aime pour la personne que je suis. Bokuto-san, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

Il évita la dernière remarque et répondit un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu te voiles la face, Akaashi. Ce que je dis, c'est pour ton bien. Demande à Anoke, tu verras bien.

Le brun soupira.

\- Bonne nuit, Bokuto-san.

Il éteignit la petite lampe et ils se couchèrent. Le silence s'installa quelques instants. La tension était un peu palpable dans l'air. Bokuto reprit soudain la parole.

\- Hé Akaashi… tu m'en veux ? Chuchota-t-il de nouveau.

\- Non, c'est bon, lui répondit-il de la même manière. Ou plutôt, je ne t'en voudrai plus demain matin.

Bokuto sourit au sarcasme d'Akaashi. Il savait très bien qu'il disait ça pour le taquiner, et s'il le taquinait, c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le capitaine des chouettes s'endormit donc paisiblement, même si au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami. Il était persuadé que cette fille l'utilisait juste. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son passeur : qu'il était beau et bien foutu. Il remercia les dieux pour qu'il fasse aussi noir, car le sang lui était monté aux joues à la simple pensée de ses propres mots. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tous ces compliments tout à coup ? Il était stupide, mais Akaashi n'avait pas semblé y accorder trop d'importance et c'était tant mieux.

x.X.x

Akaashi, lui, commençait à se poser des questions. Les mots de Bokuto l'avaient fait réagir et il était en train de reconsidérer leur relation avec Anoke. Demain, il lui passerait un coup de fil et aurait sa réponse. Si ce que Bokuto-san avait dit s'avérait vrai… Le simple fait d'y penser lui tira une grimace douloureuse. Il ne voulait blesser personne dans cette histoire. Peut-être que finalement, c'était lui qu'il ne voulait pas blesser. Il n'avait jamais aimé les disputes. Et étrangement, il sentait que leur discussion de demain allait se finir ainsi.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, beaucoup de mal même. Les autres le considéraient-il vraiment comme ce que Bokuto-san lui avait dit ? Était-il vraiment un ''beau garçon'' comme selon ses dires ? Est-ce que tout le monde pensait comme ça ?

Il était très tard quand il sentit enfin la fatigue le gagner. Réfléchir tient éveillé, et il avait assez réfléchi comme cela, son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait, petit à petit, tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand un, bien réel, se posa par-dessus sa taille. Il sursauta et devina qui en était le propriétaire. Il était couché en chien de fusil, dos à Bokuto-san. Il savait que le capitaine prenait de la place quand il dormait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un de ses bras sur le corps. Sauf que lorsqu'il voulut l'enlever, le bras résista et au contraire, l'attira contre lui. Il sentait le torse de l'argenté contre son dos, et sa main, qui était carrément passé sous son t-shirt, s'était posée contre son cœur. Akaashi était quelqu'un de plutôt tactile, donc d'ordinaire, ce contact ne l'aurait pas dérangé, comme ça ne l'avait précédemment pas dérangé pendant le bain. Sauf que, à cet instant précis, son cœur, pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, commença à battre la chamade. Il s'arrangea pour descendre la main de Bokuto-san contre son ventre plutôt. S'il était réveillé par ses battements, il allait lui poser une série de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre, et ça, ce serait extrêmement gênant.

En se concentrant plus sur le contact du corps de Bokuto-san contre le sien, il se surprit à penser que c'était plutôt agréable, tout compte fait. C'était comme avoir un étau chaud et confortable autour de lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, à bout de forces.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 sera beaucoup plus long ! 6 pages Word pour celui-ci, 15 pages pour le suivant !

Je le posterai le week-end prochain!

En attendant, bonne chance à tout ceux qui vont passer le **bac** (et ceux qui l'ont déjà commencé). Et merci à ceux qui s'autorisent une petite pause pour venir me lire :)

 **Vous pensez que ça va évoluer comment, toute cette histoire ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

Anguille sous roche – Chapitre 2

Quand Akaashi se réveilla, il ne voulut pas bouger. Il était bien, tellement bien, le lit était tellement confortable. Il remua un peu pour mieux s'y caler. Des chuchotements et des rires étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec quelques membres de l'équipe qui étaient autour d'eux. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint. Ce n'était pas le lit qui était confortable, mais Bokuto-san. Il fit un effort pour se réveiller plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

\- On immortalise l'instant, c'est rare de voir ça !

Akaashi essaya de se dégager, mais Shirofuku l'arrêta.

\- Non, non, non ! Reste comme ça ! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de filmer ?

\- …Moi ? Noooon, tu me connais.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je te demande. Bon, ça a assez duré.

Mais, au moment, où il enleva le bras de Bokuto-san de lui, ce dernier résista et le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Pire encore, la main qui était sous son t-shirt commença à le caresser. Akaashi sentit ses joues s'empourprer, c'était très gênant comme position et comme situation. Et ces imbéciles qui continuaient à s'agiter avec leur téléphones…

D'un geste plus sec, il se dégagea enfin de Bokuto-san. Les autres s'exclamèrent en un ''Haaan'' de déception et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le geste d'Akaashi et les lamentations des autres réveillèrent le capitaine. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé alors Konoha lui montra ce qu'il avait filmé. Aussitôt, Bokuto devint pivoine, s'agenouilla et déblatéra des excuses incompréhensibles devant Akaashi pour s'excuser.

\- Ça va… c'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait consciemment…, le rassura le brun.

x.X.x

L'affaire fut vite oubliée, Akaashi ne lui attachait pas autant de rigueur que Bokuto l'aurait cru et même les autres ne les brimèrent quasiment pas. La journée fut très chargée, partagée entre matchs et promenades dans le petit bois qu'il y avait près de l'auberge.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Bokuto, pendant l'une de ces marches se dirigea vers Akaashi.

\- Tu sais… si je t'ai blessé dans ce que j'ai dit hier, c'était pas du tout dans mes intentions, hein !

\- Je sais, Bokuto-san, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas grave.

\- Tu vas quand même faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, pour Anoke…

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler quand on va rentrer à l'auberge. Je la vois déjà venir de loin.

\- Hé ! Mais dis-lui que t'es en week-end et qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'avoir des nouvelles de toi 24h/24 !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, c'est tout.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'elle s'inquiète, en plus ?

\- Bokuto-san, on ne va pas recommencer…

\- Pense juste à ce que je t'ai dit, Akaashi. Moi, c'est toi qui m'inquiète.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison à ça.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu es un de mes meilleurs potes, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal !

\- Je ne me ferai aucun mal, Bokuto-san.

\- Et si tu découvres que ce que j'ai dit est vrai ?

Akaashi s'arrêta de parler un instant et considéra la situation future. En effet, si ça arrivait, ça ne le laisserait pas de marbre. Mais, de toute façon, il doutait que cela se produise. Il était persuadé qu'Anoke était amoureuse de toutes ses qualités. Ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'est que lui ne ressentait pas particulièrement de choses fortes pour elle, en tout cas, rien qui ne soit digne d'être qualifié ''d'amour''. Il était un peu dans une impasse et avait peur de sa réaction le jour où il aurait à lui dire. Car oui, il y aurait bien un jour où il devrait se confier à elle, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans un couple : on se dit tout, on fait confiance à son partenaire. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien entre eux, ils étaient chacun honnête l'un envers l'autre. Mais, d'accord, supposons qu'elle ait menti sur toute la ligne, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait pour lui ? Ça lui mettrait un coup dans l'ego, ça c'était sûr. Serait-il blessé ? Aucune idée. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Cela pouvait dépendre de plusieurs facteurs comme son humeur du moment. En fait, à y penser, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait une telle pression qui pesait sur son couple et pourquoi les autres étaient aussi prêts à glaner la moindre information.

\- Si jamais ça arrive, on verra bien le moment venu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous à fond sur Anoke et moi. Vous avez un problème avec le fait qu'on soit ensemble ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas ça, Akaashi… On ne peut juste jamais t'en parler pendant les cours, alors on profite que tu sois loin d'elle pour pas qu'elle ne vienne fouiner dans ce qu'on se dit.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle viendrait ''fouiner'' ?

\- Parce qu'elle te colle aux basques tout le temps ?

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il savait que Bokuto-san avait raison et il savait que quoiqu'il essaie de dire pour sa défense serait immédiatement contré par l'argenté. Il préféra alors le silence.

x.X.x

Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'auberge. Ils allaient bientôt prendre le repas. Akaashi s'excusa auprès de ses coéquipiers et partit à l'écart pour téléphoner à Anoke. Il se mit dehors, sous le petit perron près du jardin japonais qui faisait le charme de l'hôtel. Son cœur battait plus vite, à vrai dire, il angoissait un peu. Extérieurement, jamais personne n'aurait pu deviner, il paraissait toujours très calme vu de l'extérieur. Mais en réalité, et plus particulièrement à ce moment précis, il était en proie à de la peur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il redoutait. Qu'elle se fâche ? Qu'elle lui dise ses quatre vérités ? Ou peut-être qu'il découvre que la mise en garde de Bokuto-san était vraie ? Il trouva rapidement son numéro et appuya sur ''appeler''.

La tonalité se fit entendre. Elle décrocha presque aussitôt après la première.

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois ! Même pas un message !

\- _Bonsoir_ Anoke, désolé, nous avons été très occupé hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai pas pu t'envoyer de nouvelles…

\- Mais tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?!

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, nous sommes en sécurité ici, l'endroit est très sympa d'ailleurs.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit-elle distraitement, tu sais que je veux des nouvelles de toi tout le temps ! Je suis tellement inquiète ! Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi !

\- Pour te dire quoi exactement ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi ! Ce que tu fais par exemple !

\- D'accord… Alors si tu veux savoir, pour l'instant, on s'est installé et on s'est un peu promené aux alentours de la propriété. On a même trouvé un terrain de volley à côté, c'est vraim-

\- Écoute, moi ce que je veux, ce sont les informations en temps réel ! Sinon, aucun intérêt.

Akaashi tomba des nues. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il faisait pour ensuite l'interrompre… Elle se foutait de lui, là ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un genre de blague ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer, Akaashi ?

Il la sentait énervée, il préféra donc ne pas continuer sur ce terrain.

\- … Très bien… Sinon, toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers jours ?

\- Moi, rien d'important, des bricoles, par-ci par-là, rien qui ne vaille le coup qu'on s'éternise dessus.

Akaashi commençait un peu à se sentir mal. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait, il ne _lui_ avait rien fait ! Et puis, oublier de lui envoyer un message n'était pas la fin du monde ! Il en avait marre, et ça durait déjà depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile.

\- Bon, apparemment, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir parler, alors c'est moi qui vais te poser des questions, et en particulier une qui me titille depuis longtemps. La première : est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement fort !

\- Deuxième question : Pourquoi ? ou plutôt : Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je te laisse une minute pour réfléchir.

\- Mais Akaa-

Il baissa le téléphone à ses côtés et respira un grand coup. Mal, il le sentait mal. Il nota que ses mains tremblaient. Il attendit une minute pile et remit le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me demandes, Akaashi, mais si tu veux une réponse, la voici : je t'aime parce que tu te fais remarquer où que tu ailles, parce que j'admire ta place et ton rôle dans ton équipe, parce que tu as un corps d'athlète aussi et surtout parce que tu es le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es parfait et tu excelles dans tout ce que tu fais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'enviable et un modèle pour tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Heu… oui ? Je vois pas quoi rajouter de plus…

\- Quel est mon film préféré ?

\- … hm… je ne sais pas.

\- Toi, c'est Mary Popins. Ma série préférée ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Toi : Glee.

\- Mon repas préféré ?

\- …

\- Toi : le magret de canard. Combien j'ai de frères et sœurs ? Toi : une petite sœur, Tania, 9 ans, et un grand frère, Ishita, 20 ans. J'ai des animaux de compagnie ? Toi : un chien, Lozo. Ce que j'aime faire pendant mon temps libre ? Toi : sortir et faire la fête.

\- Akaashi ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver, bon sang ?

\- C'est pourtant évident : tu ne connais absolument rien de moi. Comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer si tu ne connais même pas ma vie ?

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible

\- Tu sais quoi, Akaashi ? Moi je pensais que t'étais un type bien, mais en fait tu réfléchis de trop, tu te prends trop la tête. Moi j'essaie d'être là pour toi, et toi, tu m'ignores comme si je ne comptais pas ! J'en ai marre d'être laissée de côté. C'est toujours pareil avec toi !

\- Pour être honnête, je pense que tu inverses un peu les rôles, là.

\- Nan, mais tu m'accuses en plus ? T'es vraiment nul, en fait ! Moi je pensais que tu étais comme les autres ! En général, les beaux garçons ne posent pas de questions, mais toi, tu vas vraiment trop loin, là ! Les mecs comme toi, c'est beau cul, belle gueule et ça s'arrête là, oké ? Arrête de penser que tu es meilleur que tout le monde ! Tu es juste stupide, comme les autres !

\- … Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi aberrant de ma vie. En fait, je suis censé être juste un pantin, c'est bien ça ? Sache que si c'était ce que tu cherchais, tu t'es trompé de personne, je suis peut-être stupide, mais pas au point de céder à tous tes caprices. En tout cas, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, je sais maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Au revoir.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et coupa aussitôt l'appel. Il souffla, un fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Encore une fois, il avait paru être maître de la situation, alors que dans sa tête, et même dans son corps, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Elle essaya de le rappeler, il coupa aussitôt. Ça allait sûrement lui faire bizarre que quelqu'un ose enfin lui tenir tête. De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était plutôt elle qui manipulait tout le monde en général, elle n'était pas chef des pom-pom girls pour rien. Il sentit les sanglots lui monter aux yeux. Après tout, il devait être un grand sentimental.

Il ne voulait pas retourner vers les autres tout de suite, il fallait d'abord qu'il se calme et qu'il réprime les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il y parvint avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il ne comprenait même pas lui-même pourquoi cela le rendait si triste. Après tout, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Il n'osa imaginer si tout cela se serait déroulé dans un face à face. S'il avait craqué devant elle, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa réputation… ou au peu de réputation qu'il pensait avoir. Il repensa aux paroles de Bokuto-san. Il avait eu raison finalement. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Est-ce que tout le monde avait eu la même réflexion que Bokuto-san ? Il n'y avait donc que lui qui ait été si aveugle tout ce temps ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler… Non, c'était encore trop frais. Il était sûr qu'il craquerait si jamais il faisait référence à l'appel qui venait de se dérouler. Et il ne voulait pas que l'équipe pense qu'il était un esprit faible, il était quand même le vice-capitaine !

Il souffla encore un peu et claqua ses mains contre son visage pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'il range cet évènement dans un coin de sa tête.

x.X.x

Akaashi était long, il en mettait du temps. Peut-être que finalement, rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils discutaient normalement. Bokuto se disait qu'il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien. C'est juste qu'il avait entendu un ou deux trucs pas clairs sur cette fille, et il était hors de question qu'elle en fasse baver à son meilleur pote. Dès qu'il était arrivé dans l'équipe, Bokuto avait voulu protéger Akaashi, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que son cadet en avait besoin. Avait-il vu clair en lui dès le début, ou était-ce juste des présuppositions foireuses ? Pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu besoin de démontrer son côté protecteur, du moins jusqu'à hier où il l'avait mis en garde contre Anoke. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop dur avec lui, mais il fallait que ça le marque s'il voulait et pouvait faire changer les choses. Il savait qu'Akaashi l'avait écouté attentivement il retenait toujours tout ce qu'on lui disait. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait réfléchit, parce qu'Akaashi réfléchissait toujours à ce qui se disait, et aussi aux remarques qu'on pouvait lui faire. C'est pour ça qu'il était capable de gérer leur équipe comme un pro.

Bokuto pensa aussi qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet de '' _mais que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?_ '' avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté entre eux, c'était très important pour lui.

Le concerné fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air normal, rien ne semblait avoir changé.

\- Alors, ce coup de fil ?

\- Rien de nouveau, elle a juste demandé des nouvelles, mentit-il.

\- Hé Bokuto ! Viens voir par ici un peu ! L'appela Konoha depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Oh Konoha ! Ça peut pas attendre ?

\- Nan ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant !

\- Bon, désolé, je reviens ! Prévient-il son cadet, qui lui partit s'assoir à leur table de souper avec les autres.

Bokuto se dirigea en direction de Konoha, ne sachant pas pourquoi il le sollicitait tout d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai un truc important à te montrer. Il va comment Akaashi ?

\- Bah… normal…

\- Hmm… J'en suis pas si sûr perso.

Bokuto l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tout à l'heure, on l'a suivi avec Shirofuku et on est tombé sur sa conversation avec Anoke. On l'a filmé.

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez fait ça ?! Vous êtes fous, il aurait pu vous voir !

\- Aucun risque, on était bien planqué. Mais regarde plutôt ça. Je pensais que je devais t'en faire part, vu qu'Akaashi est un peu notre kouhai et qu'il faut le protéger. Tu es celui dont il soit le plus proche, donc il faut que tu voies ça.

Il mit la vidéo en route, elle durait un peu plus de cinq minutes. Le son était incroyablement bon, même la vidéo en elle-même. Ces deux-là, pensa l'argenté, avaient toujours un don pour dénicher de l'info en HD.

On y entendait Akaashi parler et une voix au téléphone lui répondre. On entendait aussi très bien Anoke, le moindre de ses mots était compréhensible. L'échange fut, au début, plutôt normal, même si Anoke faisait vraiment sa gamine. Et elle coupait Akaashi. Puis il y avait ce moment où il lui demandait si elle l'aimait. Bokuto fronça les sourcils. Elle lui répondit exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. C'était terrifiant. Le visage d'Akaashi était triste à voir, il venait de réaliser les réelles intentions de la jeune fille. Et il lui énuméra tout ce qu'il savait d'elle mais ce qu'elle ignorait de lui. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle prétendre aimer son passeur ? C'était inconcevable. Puis elle commença à lui piquer une crise en direct, même Bokuto saisit l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était vraiment folle. Ce fut Akaashi qui mit fin à la conversation et à voir la tête qu'il faisait après, il n'en était pas totalement ressorti indemne. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Akaashi comme ça, il ne méritait pas qu'on puisse lui parler de cette façon, comment avait-elle osé le prendre pour un simple objet ?!

\- Pauvre Akaashi. Elle, dès que je la revoie… !

\- Pour l'instant, évite de lui en parler, fait comme si tu ne savais pas, d'accord ? Ce serait bête de lui saper le moral encore plus que maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? Distrais-le à la place, t'es doué pour ça, toi !

Bokuto savait qu'il plaisantait et rebondit aussitôt sur sa vanne sarcastique.

\- Hé, mais je t'en prie ! Je sais être quelqu'un de sérieux aussi !

\- ''Bokuto sérieux'' ? Naaan, ça le fait pas du tout…

Ils plaisantèrent entre eux gentiment tout en se redirigeant vers la table où attendait le reste de l'équipe.

x.X.x

Le dîner se fut dans la bonne humeur générale. En vérité, la majorité de l'équipe était déjà au courant de la rupture de leur vice-capitaine, mais ne le montrait pas. Personne à part Konoha, Shirofuku, Komi (parce qu'il avait insisté à voir la vidéo quand les deux étaient revenus) et Bokuto ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Akaashi, lui, était plus calme que d'habitude. En temps normal, il aurait volontiers pris part aux différentes conversations du groupe, mais là, il parlait moins et seuls ceux au courant s'en rendirent compte.

Au moment de débarrasser le couvert, tout le monde se leva de la table, tout le monde sauf le brun. Il avait l'air perdu, les yeux fixant un point invisible sur la table en bois. Komi le désigna de la tête à Bokuto, sous-entendant d'aller le voir pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

\- Hey, Akaashi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le concerné quitta ses songes et leva des yeux brillants vers Bokuto. Cela lui fit mal de le voir ainsi. Tout le reste de son visage avait son calme habituel.

\- Oui… oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Bokuto savait qu'il mentait. Ses yeux mentaient, c'était gros comme une maison. Mais il n'insista pas, ça ne servait à rien. Autant changer de sujet.

\- Tu viens ? Les gars ont préparé une petite soirée sympathique apparemment, ça va être cool !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la petite pièce dans laquelle s'étaient rassemblés tous les membres de l'équipe.

La soirée fut bien rythmée par Konoha et Komi qui s'étaient chargés de l'organisation. Tout reposait sur de petits défis faits en duo avec des noms tirés au sort, les managers se faisaient un plaisir d'immortaliser tous les instants avec leurs téléphones. Tout le monde s'était mis en cercle pour que tous puissent être vus, et cela était aussi plus pratique pour filmer et avoir la réaction de tout le monde. Les actions variaient beaucoup, cela allait de la figure acrobatique, au massage en passant par diverses grimaces. Si le duo refusait de le faire, il y avait un gage qui était, pour un garçon du duo, de servir les deux présentateurs comme s'ils étaient des rois. Cela les amusait. Et, puis, tout ce jeu était bon-enfant, rien de bien méchant.

Quand un nom était tiré au sort, il était tout de suite sorti du chapeau, comme ça, personne ne faisait deux fois la même chose. Pour décider de la durée de chaque ''épreuve'', un dé était lancé par joueur et le temps pouvait aller de deux à douze secondes. Après une étonnante démonstration de poirier, les deux derniers noms furent sortis du chapeau.

\- Bokuto et Akaashi, il ne reste que vous.

\- Bah tiens…, morigéna le plus jeune comme s'il s'y attendait.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur l'auberge et les joueurs de Fukurodani avaient allumés de petites lampes par-ci par-là, pour leur donner un peu d'éclairage.

\- L'action sera… (Komi déplia le petit papier) Oh… de vous embrasser.

\- Quoi ? dirent les deux garçons en chœur, l'un surpris, l'autre blasé.

\- Vous avez bien compris ! Allez, jetez les dés.

Bokuto se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Écoute, Akaashi, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprends, tu as une copine et tout, donc si quelqu'un doit faire le gage, ce sera moi, je me dévoue !

\- Trop tard, j'ai déjà fait tomber le dé.

Des sourires se cachèrent dans l'assemblée. Le cube indiqua cinq. ''Merde'' dit son lanceur. Bokuto le regarda, le brun avait une expression de vaincu, comme s'il faisait ça pour oublier l'histoire qui venait de lui arriver. Bokuto se rappela les mots de Konoha : _Distrais-le_. Très bien, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lança à son tour le dé, ce fut un six. Les joueurs ne retinrent pas un _Ooh_ de surprise, mais aussi d'impatience la hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner se faisant ressentir.

\- Bokuto-san…, soupira Akaashi, dépité.

\- AAH ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai toujours eu de la chance dans ce genre de jeux… Mais bon, de toute façon, on doit quand même le faire, donc ça ne change pas grand-chose ! C'est pas comme si on devait se roulait une pelle ou-… (Il se tourna vers les deux maîtres de cérémonie) On ne doit pas se rouler un patin quand même ?!

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est juste marqué ''s'embrasser'' sur le papier. Nous on se charge de compter.

\- D'accord…

Les deux garçons se tournèrent un peu pour que leurs visages soient face à face. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Akaashi se tourna vers Konoha et Komi et les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous avez fait exprès, hein ?

\- Rien n'est truqué ! C'est la vérité.

Cela ne convainc apparemment pas le passeur, et il se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Akaashi… je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai jamais embrassé de mec de ma vie.

\- Alors imagine que tu embrasses une fille.

\- Mais t'es pas une fille…

Le passeur soupira et sembla avoir une idée.

\- Bokuto-san, donne-moi tes mains.

Le capitaine s'exécuta, sans être vraiment sûr de pourquoi il faisait cela. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu éclairés par la faible lumière des lampes, mais l'équipe était quand même capable de les voir nettement. Ambiance un peu trop romantique, se surprit à penser Bokuto. Avaient-ils prévu ça depuis longtemps ? Ou était-ce parce qu'ils les avaient trouvés l'un contre l'autre ?

Bokuto tendit ses mains, Akaashi les prit doucement dans les siennes et les posa sur ses joues. Les joues du passeur étaient chaudes et il lui sembla qu'elles le devinrent encore plus quand il posa ses mains dessus, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Akaashi enleva ses mains des siennes, ferma les yeux et souffla doucement, visiblement détendu, tout le contraire de Bokuto. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus que deux, comme enfermés dans une bulle.

\- Maintenant je te laisse faire, lui dit-il tout bas.

Le fait d'avoir ses mains sur les joue de son passeur, aidait Bokuto plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il souffla doucement à son tour pour se détendre, souleva un peu le visage d'Akaashi, rapprocha le sien, et unit leurs lèvres. Celles du passeur étaient douces et chaudes. Quand il y repensait, c'était comme si Akaashi avait voulu que cela se produise, comme s'il voulait effacer la trace d'Anoke et la remplacer par une autre. Mais pourquoi lui ? Juste parce qu'ils avaient été tirés au sort ? Quoi que fut sa raison, Bokuto était certain d'une chose : le contact était beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il avait pensé. Ils ne bougeaient pas leurs lèvres, mais Bokuto sentit un changement en lui, il ne saurait dire quoi, mais toute cette mise en scène le retournait un peu.

Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'ils avaient commencé et le temps sembla durer une éternité. Distraitement, il caressait la joue du brun avec son pouce, et inconsciemment, il le fit du côté où les autres de l'équipe ne pourraient pas le voir. Soudain il sentit que la pression sur ses lèvres augmentait, Akaashi était en train de plus se coller contre lui. Des papillons commencèrent à danser dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il était même sûr que les autres n'avaient rien vu de ça, mais l'effet que ça faisait était juste… grandiose.

\- … Dix et… onze ! C'est fini !

Les deux garçons se séparèrent lentement et restèrent le regard de l'un dans celui de l'autre un instant. Bokuto ne savait pas pourquoi il le regardait, peut-être pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il s'était plus rapproché de lui, pourquoi il avait presque voulu approfondir leur baiser factice, mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien si lui ne le faisait pas le premier. Il s'en sentait incapable.

\- Heu… Hm hm, toussa Komi pour les ramener à la réalité.

Ce fut en effet l'effet escompté et les deux garçons se tournèrent lentement vers leur public. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte, presque à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, aussi tous avaient des yeux ronds, certains les joues un peu rosies. Quand ils virent l'état de leurs observateurs, ils se rendirent immédiatement compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et détournèrent le regard, chacun de son côté, gênés.

\- W-Wow… bah ça alors… Si un jour on m'avait dit que cela se produirait…, s'émerveilla Yukie.

\- J'espère que vous avez tout enregistré, parce qu'on la ressortira cette scène, plaisanta Komi.

\- Hé ! C'était un jeu c'est tout ! Il y avait un pari, on l'a fait, alors calmez-vous ! Pas besoin que vous tiriez ces têtes-là !

\- Dis celui qui est lui-même tout rouge, héhé, remarqua Konoha.

\- Il faut avouer que c'était quand même quelque chose ! Ajouta Sarukui. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on verra ça !

\- Allez, ça va, laissez-les maintenant, je pense qu'ils se sont assez affichés comme ça, les calma Suzumeda.

\- Bon ce n'est pas le tout, il va falloir qu'on s'arrête là si on veut être en forme demain.

x.X.x

Ils partirent tous se coucher, chacun à son rythme. Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine restèrent un peu en retrait.

\- Dis, Akaashi… Ça t'a dérangé ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Et puis, tu l'as dit, c'était juste un défi.

\- Je te demandais surtout parce que comme tu es en couple… avec une fille en plus… Il y en a qui n'accepteraient pas, c'est tout.

\- C'est bon, je te dis. Si je n'avais pas voulu, tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Oh ! Et je voulais aussi qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Hm ?

\- Vraiment, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, désolé si mon bras t'a dérangé, mais j'ai tendance à prendre beaucoup de place quand je dors…

\- Je sais ça, je ne t'en veux pas. Pour être honnête, j'aurais très bien pu me dégager, mais… je ne sais pas, comme tu tenais bon et j'étais trop fatigué pour opposer la moindre résistance. Et puis, c'était plutôt agréable en fait…

\- Q-Quoi ?

Bokuto avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'Akaashi était en train de lui dire. Il n'était pas en train de rêver, ça c'était sûr.

\- Dormir contre toi, c'était bien.

\- Pour de vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Même dormir avec Anoke n'est pas aussi confortable, tout bien réfléchi.

Bokuto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Akaashi était en train de dire qu'il avait AIMÉ dormir contre lui ! _DORMIR CONTRE LUI_ _!_ Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Jamais il ne lui aurait dit ça en temps normal, JAMAIS. Sa rupture avec Anoke devait vraiment l'affecter pour qu'il en vienne à dire de telles choses.

\- Ah… c'est rassurant de savoir ça… héhé… Non pas que je veuille recommencer ! Mais content que tu n'aies pas été dérangé !

En fait, il mentait un peu. Il avait envie qu'Akaashi revienne dormir contre lui. C'était comme avoir un doudou en réalité. Il avait bien senti que quelque chose était différent dans son sommeil, et c'était ça ! Le matin, il l'avait aussi senti se blottir contre lui, et comme un imbécile il l'avait caressé… Comme si c'était quelque chose à faire.

Il n'osa pas entamer le sujet d'Anoke. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas bien justement, et il ne voulait pas lui faire avoir de douloureux souvenirs. Il essaierait de lui en parler calmement demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les deux partirent se coucher.

x.X.x

Ils se coulèrent dans leur futon. Bokuto avait allumé la petite lampe qui les éclairait faiblement tous les deux. Alors qu'il pianotait sur les touches digitales de son téléphone, il remarqua assez vite qu'Akaashi, lui, ne faisait rien. Il savait très bien pourquoi, mais il devait jouer son rôle de parfait ignorant.

\- Tu n'écris pas à Anoke ?

Akaashi secoua la tête.

\- T'as raison, laisse-là dans son coin.

Mais, alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur son écran, il entendit la respiration de son cadet sauter. Il se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Akaashi avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Il avait mis son poing devant sa bouche, en espérant que cela puisse bloquer les sons étouffés qui en sortait. _Merde_ , pensa Bokuto.

\- Akaashi… ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- … C'est fini…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

L'argenté compris aussitôt qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, il ne pouvait pas laisser Akaashi comme ça. C'était peut-être lui qui avait merdé, il n'aurait pas dû le lancer. Leur discussion du lendemain allait être précocement avancée. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas parler en plein milieu du groupe comme ça. Heureusement, la pièce était grande, ils allaient bouger leurs futons un peu plus loin des autres, comme ça ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter. Bokuto se leva.

\- Viens, Akaashi, chuchota-t-il.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va aller plus loin.

Le brun se mit aussi debout et ils traînèrent leurs futons un peu plus loin du groupe. La lampe ne fut plus nécessaire, on se confie toujours mieux avec plus d'obscurité. Et puis, la lune éclairait un peu leurs visages. Ils se glissèrent de nouveau dans leurs draps – ils étaient d'ailleurs très proche l'un de l'autre – et Bokuto l'incita à parler :

\- Raconte-moi tout.

\- C'est toi qui avait raison, Bokuto-san, elle… elle n'avait aucune considération pour moi… Elle est juste sortie avec moi pour mon physique et rien d'autre… J'aurais dû t'écouter, tu… tu avais raison sur toute la ligne…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit exactement ?

\- J'ai suivis ton conseil et… je lui ai demandé si elle m'aimait et pourquoi, et… et elle n'a même pas été capable de me répondre correctement. Juste qu'elle était attirée par moi, mais que c'était tout, alors… alors je lui ai posé des questions sur moi, et rien… elle ne connaissait rien de moi, absolument rien…

\- Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

\- Tu lui as demandé quoi comme questions ?

\- Des trucs vraiment triviaux comme, quel était mon film préféré, mon plat préféré, ma série favorite aussi, si j'avais des frères et sœurs et des animaux de compagnie, enfin, des questions pas tellement compliquées et… alors que je connaissais tout de sa vie, elle… elle, elle ne connaissait absolument rien…

\- Akaashi…

Ça rendait Bokuto malheureux de voir son ami aussi désespéré. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse le toucher autant.

\- M-Mais, tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est qu'elle ne me considère que comme une conquête de plus… c-comme si elle me collectionnait…

À ce moment, ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- En fait, j'ai l'impression de n'être… qu'un coquille vide, que ce que je suis vraiment ne compte pas… Ils sont tous comme ça en réalité, toutes les propositions que j'ai déclinées… c-c'était juste parce qu'on me voulait pour ce que je représentais et… et pas pour ce que j'étais… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune valeur, qu'en fait, on me veut juste dans une collection et-et que ce que je vaux vraiment rien qu- que je n'ai aucune importance…

\- Ne va pas croire ça, tu as de la valeur, Akaashi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille ou même plusieurs te font croire le contraire que tu dois prendre ce qu'elles disent pour argent comptant.

\- Et… et si finalement, tout le monde était comme eux…, murmura-t-il en baissant le regard, les joues toujours mouillées.

Bokuto le regarda un instant, il s'était recroquevillé dans son futon, il paraissait plus petit ainsi. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de chavirer et de se noyer dans un tissu de mensonges.

\- Akaashi, ton film préféré : _Forest Gump_ , ta série préférée : _This is us_ , ton plat préféré : les plants de colza bouillis, et surtout ceux que préparent ta tante paternelle, tu as une petite sœur qui a 12 ans, Miyako, et une plus petite de huit ans, Hinami, et tu n'as pas d'animaux de compagnie parce que toi et tes sœurs êtes presque allergiques à tous les animaux qui existent.

Akaashi regarda Bokuto, de la surprise dans ses yeux brillant de chagrin. Il ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Tu vois, Akaashi, il y a des personnes qui se soucient de qui tu es vraiment.

\- Mais il n'y a que toi, alors…

\- Non, il n'y a pas que moi, je suis sûr que toute l'équipe pense pareil.

Le passeur ne répondit rien et continua, le regard de nouveau baissé, de pleurer silencieusement.

x.X.x

Akaashi ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de quitter ses yeux. En réalité, ce n'était pas tellement à cause de sa séparation, mais surtout parce qu'il avait compris qu'on ne le voyait et considérait que comme quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. Ses qualités en tant qu'Homme n'existaient pas, il aurait été une boîte joliment décorée mais vide, que tout le monde se le serait quand même arraché. C'était dur à admettre, mais il fallait faire face à la réalité. C'était peut-être ce à quoi il était destiné… ou condamné. Il était sûr que tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter, personne n'en n'avait jamais rien retenu. Il était juste le visage de Fukurodani, mais rien de plus.

Par ailleurs, ça l'avait quand même un peu consolé que Bokuto-san sache toutes ces choses sur lui auxquelles Anoke n'avait même pas su répondre. Il était content qu'au moins quelqu'un le remarque. Il n'était pas n'importe qui pour Bokuto-san, et Bokuto-san n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Quand il lui avait sorti toutes ces informations sur sa personne, le cœur d'Akaashi s'était gonflé de reconnaissance. Peut-être que finalement, Bokuto-san était le seul qui le comprenait vraiment, ou qui le _voyait_ vraiment. Il existait donc réellement pour quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il ruminait sa peine, il aperçut dans son champ de vision un tissu blanc, près de son visage. Il releva un peu la tête et vit que Bokuto-san lui tendait un mouchoir en papier. Il le prit en remerciant son aîné et entreprit de sécher ses larmes. Il le garda dans sa main et se recroquevilla de nouveau, enfonçant la moitié de son visage dans son oreiller. Il sentait le regard silencieux de Bokuto-san sur lui. Il parla au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Akaashi. Ne dit pas que tu ne vaux rien, parce que c'est entièrement faux.

Il savait qu'il s'en faisait pour lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se calmer s'il voyait le regard inquiet de Bokuto-san sur lui. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait de lui montrer cette facette de lui, ça cassait un peu avec son image habituelle. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Bokuto-san, alors il pouvait tout lui confier.

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa joue. Akaashi rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le contact et vit le sourire de son aîné, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Il referma alors progressivement les yeux, il était en sécurité avec lui. Bokuto-san le caressa du bout du pouce comme il l'avait fait un peu auparavant, quand ils avaient dû s'embrasser facticement. Sa main était chaude, ça faisait du bien, elle était douce aussi. Il commençait déjà à oublier Anoke. Il se concentrait sur ce contact, ça lui permettait de faire le vide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Bokuto-san faisait ça, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça le calmait. Il se laissa emporter par ce que lui procurait ce contact, il bougea même la tête pour mieux se caler contre elle. Il se sentit partir dans le sommeil.

Au bout d'un moment, la main quitta sa joue, mais il ne perçut quasiment rien. Il dormit quelques temps avant d'être réveillé par plusieurs vibrations. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des sms à cette heure ? Ce n'était quand même pas…

Il attrapa son portable et l'alluma. La lumière bleue illumina son visage. Il fit glisser son doigt sur son écran pour le déverrouiller et alla dans ses messages non lus. Il écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur à mesure qu'il voyait les messages s'afficher. Il y en avait des nouveaux toutes les cinq secondes. Il sentit tous ses malheurs remonter d'un coup et craqua.

x.X.x

Bokuto se réveilla dès qu'il entendit des vibrations. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Très vite, il entendit la respiration d'Akaashi se briser, et ses sanglots revenir. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Que se passait-il exactement ? Qui lui envoyait des messages à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

La lumière éclairait son visage et de nouvelles larmes, plus abondantes cette fois, vinrent recouvrir les précédentes qui avaient eu le temps de sécher.

\- Akaashi ! L'appela-t-il en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui donna son portable pour qu'il puisse lire par lui-même, et se laisser emporter par son chagrin. Lorsque Bokuto vit de quoi il s'agissait, il s'indigna. Ce qu'il lut le mis dans une colère noire. Il était rarement dans cet état, mais maintenant, avec ce qu'il lisait, il y avait de quoi.

Le premier message était une image d'Anoke, visiblement nue dans un lit avec un garçon dans la même tenue qu'elle. Elle était lovée contre son torse et elle prenait la photo en selfie. En légende, elle avait mis : _Tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je suis restée avec lui, ça fait un mois qu'on se voit, et je peux te dire qu'il est mille fois plus parfait que toi. Lui au moins, il couche sans poser de questions. Toi, t'étais décidément trop coincé pour dire oui. En fait, t'es juste nul au lit, c'est exactement ce que t'es._

Et les messages suivants :

Anoke : _T'as aucun cran._

Anoke : _Aucune personnalité._

Anoke : _Ne crois jamais que tu seras quelqu'un._

Anoke : _Tu deviendras que dalle._

Anoke : _T'es pas intéressant._

Anoke : _J'espère que tu es en train de lire ces messages_

Anoke : _J'imagine tellement ta tête_

Anoke : _De toute façon, quasiment toutes les filles du lycée en ont après ton ''oh combien merveilleux'' physique._

Anoke : _Je vais t'apprendre une chose : personne ne me refuse rien à moi._

Anoke : _Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, bordel !_

Anoke : _TU VAS VOIR_

Anoke : _JE VAIS TE POURRIR TA RÉPUTATION_

Anoke : _aU POINT MEME OU TU NE voudras MEME pLus soirtir de CHEz TOI § !_

Anoke : _CONNARD !_

Anoke : _JE TE HAIS_

Anoke : _VA MOURIR_

Anoke : _Toi et ton corps parfghait_

Anoke : _JE feRAI EN SORTE que PLus PERSONNE Ne veule DE TOI !_

Les messages n'arrêtaient pas de s'afficher. Bokuto ne pouvait pas en lire d'avantage, il décida de s'y mêler.

Akaashi : _Ferme-la, sale garce._

Anoke : _Ah t'es réveillé finalement !_

Akaashi : _C'est Bokuto._

Akaashi : _Je te jure que tu vas regretter d'avoir fait du mal à Akaashi._

Anoke : _Ah même pas capable de se défendre par lui-même ?! Quel nul ! Contente d'apprendre qu'il va mal !_

Akaashi : _Si j'apprends que tu mets tes menaces ridicules à exécution, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement._

Anoke : _Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! JE FERAI DE SA VIE UN ENFER_

Anoke : _Bah alors, à cours de répartie ?_

Anoke : _En fait, t'es un lâche comme lui !_

Anoke : _Je suis pressée de voir son petit visage d'ange se déformer quand il verra de quoi je suis capable._

Anoke : _ET Ne CroiS PAS Que TU pouRRAs Y CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE !_

Akaashi : _C'est ce qu'on va voir. C'était la dernière fois que tu blessais Akaashi. Toi et tes délires de princesses à l'abris de tout, tu me fais vraiment pitié. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une personne ne possédant aucune âme, mais apparemment vous êtes plus nombreux que vous en avez l'air. Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'Akaashi a pu croire que tu serais une fille digne de lui. Tu ne le mérites pas, et tu ne le mériteras jamais. Akaashi est un garçon honnête, gentil et qui se soucie des autres. Comment une fille malhonnête, méchante et imbue de sa personne comme toi a-t-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait une chance avec lui ? Dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de te faire oublier. Akaashi est loin d'être seul : il m'a moi et une équipe entière avec lui._

Il envoya le message et éteignit le téléphone avant d'avoir une réponse. Il ne voulait pas voir. Le dialogue avait l'air assez inutile avec cette pimbêche. Il reposa le téléphone et essaya de discerner Akaashi dans le noir. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'accommoder de nouveau à la pénombre. Mais, même s'il n'était pas encore en mesure de distinguer son ami, il pouvait très nettement entendre qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ressentit une douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il était triste de le voir comme cela. Et, contre toutes attentes, Akaashi prit la parole :

\- Elle… elle n'était même pas honnête avec moi, en fait… J-J'étais juste un objet pour elle et… et- c'est ce que pensent toutes les autres aussi, je… Je suis condamné, el- elle va me pourrir la vie, je- je suis fini… Et le pire… le pire, c'est q-que ses mots me blessent alors que… alors que je ne ressens rien pour elle…

Et, sans même réfléchir, Bokuto l'amena contre lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es trop bien pour cette fille. Elle ne va pas te pourrir la vie, on sera tous derrière toi avec les gars de l'équipe. Ce qui touche l'un d'entre nous, touche tout le monde. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu l'oublies et que tu profites de ton séjour ici avec nous. On est tellement mieux tous ensemble, et puis on s'amuse bien pour l'instant, non ?

Le brun avait encore des soubresauts, mais il semblait se calmer progressivement. Bokuto lui caressait le dos pour l'apaiser et lui répétait qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il n'était pas un objet dont tout le monde pouvait se servir. Le simple fait qu'il pleure faisait de lui un homme en chair et en os, avec des sentiments, et ça c'était quelque chose qu'Anoke ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il attendit longtemps avant qu'Akaashi ne soit complètement calmé. Quand il le sentit à peu près endormi, il le remit à sa place, sur son futon. Sauf que le jeune homme revint se coller contre lui, encore endormi apparemment. Même s'il était surpris de son geste, Bokuto ne le repoussa pas, mais l'accueilli au contraire contre lui, et passa son bras par-dessus sa tête pour le mettre dans le dos d'Akaashi. La tête de ce dernier reposait sur le biceps de l'argenté, et il tenait fermement le t-shirt de son aîné dans sa main. Parfois, il était remué par un reste de sanglot, mais il ne bougea quasiment pas jusqu'à ce que Bokuto ne s'endorme complètement à son tour.

* * *

 _Le chapitre suivant arrivera je-ne-sais-pas-quand... Il est quasiment fini mais je bloque un peu sur l'enchaînement..._

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Toutes suggestions seront les bienvenues !_


	4. Chapitre 3

Anguille sous roche – Chapitre 3

Akaashi se réveilla contre son capitaine. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude, on dirait… Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui s'était collé à Bokuto ou lui qui l'avait amené à lui. Mais quelle importance ? Maintenant, il se fichait de tout, d'absolument tout. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un objet, les objets ne pensent pas, n'ont pas de sentiments, et encore moins de personnalité propre.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les commères de Fukurodani qui étaient autour d'eux, encore à prendre des photos ou à faire il-ne-savait quelles autres manigances. Contrairement à la veille, il ne se sentit pas gêné : qu'ils soient présents ou non ne changerait rien à sa vie. Il les regarda, et les deux commères le regardèrent en retour.

\- Cassez-vous, leur dit-il calmement, presque dans un souffle.

Il retourna son visage contre Bokuto-san et se blottit de nouveau contre lui, sous les regards abasourdis de Konoha et de Shirofuku. L'ace était chaud et tellement confortable, cent fois mieux que n'importe quel oreiller.

Les autres restèrent perplexes, stupéfaits et un peu épatés aussi. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'Akaashi rougisse ou leur sorte une sorte d'excuse bidon, mais pas qu'il n'ait rien à faire de sa situation actuelle ! Pourtant c'était quelque chose ! L'info du siècle, ou presque ! Et lui s'en retournait contre Bokuto, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! Konoha et Shirofuku se regardèrent un instant, interdits, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire.

Akaashi voulait rester toute la journée contre Bokuto. Jamais il ne le quitterait : il était bien trop confortable. Le brun se sentait déjà repartir dans le sommeil. Les deux devaient être restés à les regarder, mais ils allaient sûrement bientôt partir quand ils comprendraient qu'il n'y avait finalement rien à tirer du duo s'ils n'étaient pas un minimum gênés. Et _gêné_ , Akaashi était à mille lieues de l'être.

Il sentit Bokuto-san se réveiller et bouger un peu. Il avait l'air de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas embêté. Il ne savait pas Bokuto-san autant plein d'attentions. Il prenait soin de lui comme aucune personne – si ce n'est sa famille – ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il demanda à Konoha et Yukie de s'en aller, et Akaashi entendit des pas s'éloigner sur le parquet.

\- Hey, Akaashi (il le secoua gentiment), va falloir qu'on se lève. Les autres sont déjà tous partis.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et tourna son visage vers son aîné.

\- Je pense que je vais rester là aujourd'hui…

\- Dis pas de bêtises, allez viens.

Bokuto-san se redressa et le brun perdu son oreiller humain. Il se coucha sur les draps froids de son futon. L'argenté se mit à genoux à côté lui. Le passeur avait de nouveau fermé les yeux.

\- Akaashi…

\- Je ne pense pas que me lever sera utile… Après tout, je ne sers absolument à rien, alors autant rester là à ne rien faire.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu penses ça ?

\- C'est évident, non ?... En fait, elle a raison, quand j'y repense, ça a toujours été comme ça. Peut-être que les gens aiment bien se voir avec moi, mais ça s'arrête là. Alors, en tant que coquille vide, je vais sûrement rester ici toute la journée, à faire mon rôle de coquille...

\- Hé ! Interdit de déprimer, Akaashi ! C'est un ordre de ton capitaine !

Le brun ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas, cela ne servait à rien. Soudain, Bokuto-san le poussa pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Il entrouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Bon… tu m'obliges à employer la manière forte.

Il assaillit ses côtes avec ses mains et commença à le chatouiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Akaashi réagit aussitôt, il détestait ça parce qu'il y était _extrêmement_ sensible. Il essayait d'enlever les mains de son aîné, mais celui-ci arrivait toujours à les dégager.

\- A- Arrête, Bokuto-san ! Hahaha !

Ils riaient maintenant tous les deux. Le capitaine l'avait eu, il devait déclarer forfait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, ça chatouillait de trop ! Bokuto-san se rapprocha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille.

\- Je connais tous tes points faibles, héhé !

\- A-Arrête ça ! Je vais plus pouvoir respirer !

Ça lui faisait du bien de sourire finalement, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait une expression sincère.

Bokuto-san ne se redressa pas et cala sa tête dans son cou. Chatouilleux du cou par-dessus le marché, Akaashi ne put retenir encore un rire. Il sentit les lèvres et le nez de Bokuto-san lui parcourir la peau, en même temps qu'un million de petits serpents électriques lui sillonnaient le corps entier. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour essayer de le repousser doucement, mais lui-même n'en avait pas autant envie que ça. Ce n'était pas comme quand il lui chatouillait les côtes, là, le contact le démangeait, certes un peu, mais faisait aussi naître en lui une autre sensation. Les mains de Bokuto-san arrêtèrent progressivement leurs mouvements sur ses côtes et Akaashi sentit qu'il les laissa simplement dessus, comme pour le tenir.

Il continuait de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Akaashi avait arrêté de rire, la situation avait radicalement changé d'ambiance. Le passeur ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il laissait l'argenté agir à sa guise. Il sentit que son cœur battait plus fort, beaucoup trop fort à vrai dire. Bokuto-san devait l'avoir remarqué. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ? Peut-être que, au contraire, cela _l'encourageait_ à continuer…

En fait, c'était vraiment bon c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il n'osait pas lui demander d'arrêter, surtout parce qu'il voulait qu'il continue.

\- B-Bokuto-san, fit-il par dire.

Le susnommé s'arrêta et se détacha doucement de sa peau. Il vint placer sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais le brun sentait quand même la respiration de l'autre sur sa peau. Aucun d'eux ne rougissait, alors qu'en temps normal leur position les aurait troublés. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans un mot, de la même manière que la veille après qu'il se soient embrassés.

Doucement, Bokuto-san rapprocha son visage de celui d'Akaashi qui remonta – presque mécaniquement – un peu le menton et baissa les yeux pour regarder les lèvres de l'argenté. Il descendait à une incroyable lenteur et, alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Hé les gars, tout le monde vous attend en bas !

Le capitaine se redressa aussitôt et regarda la personne qui venait les déranger. Il s'agissait de Suzumeda qui venait les chercher. La jeune fille les avait probablement vus puisque ses joues étaient un peu rosées.

\- Oui, on arrive dans trente secondes ! La prévint Bokuto.

Suzumeda repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Bokuto soupira de soulagement et de dépit.

\- Bon, décidé à te lever maintenant ?

\- T'as gagné.

\- Il ne te faut pas grand-chose, haha !

\- Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Une fois en bas, ils ne virent pas tous les sourires qui se cachaient. Bokuto avait trop la tête ailleurs et Akaashi, encore une fois, s'en fichait.

x.X.x

 _Ça n'était pas passé loin_ , pensait l'ace. Un peu plus et il l'aurait vraiment embrassé ? C'était vraiment ça qu'ils allaient faire ? Et Akaashi qui ne l'avait même pas repoussé… c'était incompréhensible. Lui aussi devait se poser des questions, comme pourquoi il avait pris son cou d'assaut comme si de rien n'était, mais Bokuto se demandait aussi pourquoi il s'était laissé faire. C'est vrai quoi ! C'était quand même à Akaashi qu'il avait fait ça ! Il se rappelait d'une fois où il avait eu envie de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, juste parce qu'il lui avait rendu un immense service (il ne se souvenait plus duquel) et comme Bokuto était dans une passe où il distribuait des bisous vraiment à tout le monde dès que quelque chose lui faisait plaisir, il avait voulu donc embrasser son passeur pour le remercier, mais celui-ci l'avait presque frappé pour oser l'avoir approché de si près. Et là, rien ! Il avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais finalement, c'était peut-être plus pour sentir son corps contre le sien ou- WOW ! À quoi était-il en train de penser, là ?! Il perdait la boule ! Comme s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose en Akaashi et lui ! Non ! Ils étaient amis ! Et il venait juste de perdre sa copine ! Ok, il ne l'aimait pas, mais quand même ! En y repensant, Akaashi avait été quand même très réceptif… Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et il avait entendu son souffle se faire un peu plus court. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait aimé.

Bokuto rougit quand il en vint à cette conclusion.

\- Hey, Bokuto ! T'es encore dans les nuages ou quoi ! Railla gentiment Konoha.

\- Tais-toi, c'est très important !

\- Ah ? Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, t'es pas marrant !

Konoha se tourna ensuite vers Akaashi qui semblait broyer du noir. Pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait : il leur faisait une petite dépression. C'était un fait indéniable on pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur grâce aux terminales qui ne racontaient que des bêtises, dont Bokuto, qui avait retrouvé son entrain caractéristique. Après avoir bien mangé, tout le monde se dispersa à droite à gauche : il y avait un petit temps libre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à leurs matchs.

Le vice-capitaine s'était assis dans un coin, seul. Konoha décida d'aller le voir. Après tout, il était son aîné, il devait s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Akaashi ? Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je vois bien que ça n'est pas le cas.

Le brun essaya de prendre une voix normale et non pas un ton sarcastique comme d'habitude.

\- Ça te dérangerait de me laisser seul ?

\- Oui.

Akaashi, qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre sa poitrine, ne regarda pas directement Konoha, mais prit un air agacé quand même.

\- Écoute, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu es différent.

\- C'est vous qui voyez différemment, rien n'a changé pourtant.

\- Parce que ça fait peut-être depuis que tu le connais que tu dors dans les bras de Bokuto ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Mais il n'est pas difficile de trouver la raison. Vous avez rompu avec Anoke, c'est ça, hein ?

\- Ça devait arriver de toute façon.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non, les choses sont mieux comme ça.

Il répondait calmement à ses questions, trop calmement peut-être. Il était plus flegmatique que le flegmatisme lui-même. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ça devait être ça. Il fallait qu'il le questionne plus pour comprendre. Non pas qu'il voulait absolument connaître la raison de son air vaincu, mais pour lui remonter le moral, il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots.

\- De toute façon, t'étais trop bien pour cette fille. Pour ne rien te cacher, c'est ce qu'on pensait avec l'équipe. Elle ne correspondait pas à ton caractère. Je me trompe ?

\- … Non… C'est juste moi qui l'ai réalisé trop tard.

\- Elle était en colère ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Que… Qu'elle me voulait comme son objet, en somme… qu'elle n'espérait pas que je réfléchisse de trop…

Il devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Les trait du passeur s'étaient crispé et il avait eu du mal à répondre. Sa voix s'était un peu perdue vers la fin de sa phrase. En fait, s'il avait bien compris, Akaashi accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'Anoke lui avait dit. Elle lui avait parlé de la façon dont elle le voyait, et il était sûrement en train de s'imaginer que tout le monde pensait pareil. Il a rompu hier. Bokuto a dû essayé de le consoler, ce qui a fait qu'il s'est retrouvé dans ses bras le matin même. Il comprenait maintenant. Konoha avait toujours eu un esprit logique, c'est pour cela qu'il arrivait si bien à manipuler les gens : il comprenait tout de leurs actions et savait comment répondre pour qu'on entre dans son jeu. Il fallait maintenant qu'il convainque Akaashi qu'il n'était pas comme Anoke pensait qu'il était.

\- Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je dis : t'étais pas quelqu'un pour elle. Toi, justement, tu réfléchis tout le temps. Si elle comptait te dicter ta conduite, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça ne te plaisait pas. Toi, t'es un leader né ! Jamais tu ne te ferais mener par le bout du nez, et encore moins par une prétentieuse comme elle ! Elle espérait que tu sois quelqu'un sans personnalité ou sans cran, eh bien elle est tombée sur la mauvaise personne !

\- Mh…

Même si son kouhai était toujours un peu patraque, il sut que ses mots l'avaient quand même un peu revigoré. Il fallait qu'il joue sa dernière carte. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Tu es loin d'être ''personne'', Akaashi, crois-moi.

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main. Le brun leva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu viens ? On va commencer les matchs.

Il prit sa main et se leva aussi.

x.X.x

Ils firent quelques matchs pour ne pas perdre la main. Et puis, c'étaient surtout des matchs amicaux pour que tout le monde puisse jouer. Pas d'entraînement ou quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous assez doués pour pouvoir s'amuser avec leur niveau. Akaashi était moins dedans que les autres mais si Konoha ne lui avait pas parlé, il n'aurait sûrement pas joué. Ça lui avait un peu remonté le moral, mais pas totalement. Il continuait de ruminer ce qu'Anoke lui avait dit.

Vers treize heures, ils arrêtèrent pour aller manger un petit truc rapide. Sur le trajet du retour, Akaashi alluma enfin son téléphone que Bokuto-san avait éteint la veille. Il hésitait à aller voir les messages d'Anoke. À peine allumé, son portable vibra à répétition. Il attendit un peu, le temps que tous les messages s'affichent, et appuya sur sa conversation avec Anoke. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir si personne ne le regardait faire. Surtout Bokuto-san. Il savait qu'il l'aurait empêché et protégé de cette fille. Mais Akaashi avait besoin de savoir. Et il voulait aussi voir ce que son capitaine lui avait répondu la veille au soir. Il remonta tout le fil des messages jusqu'à ceux de Bokuto-san. Il les lut attentivement. Bokuto-san était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait son garçon stupide parfois, mais à voir comment il avait répondu à Anoke, il était beaucoup moins bête qu'il en avait l'air. Il sourit tristement et continua le reste des messages. Bokuto-san avait coupé son portable après qu'il ait envoyé le long et cinglant message.

Anoke : _Nan MAIS T'es TaaR2 ou QUOI ?_

Anoke : _Tu TE PREnds POur Qui pour m'envoyer çA ?_

Anoke : _Ecoute, petit merdeux, je connais mieux Akaashi que toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on est restés ensemble un paquet de temps quand même_

Anoke : _Je sais comment il est_

Anoke : _Arrête de penser qu'il est meilleur que moi !_

Anoke : _CE MEC EST NUL JE SUIS MEILLEURE !_

Anoke : _Comment peux-tu dire d'un mec qui a tout le temps l'air de se faire chier d'avoir une personnalité et d'être intéressant ?§ !_

Anoke : _AKAASHI J4ESPERE QUE TU LIS CA !_

Anoke : _NE PENSE MEME PAS QUE CE QUE TON CR2TIN DE POTE DIT EST VRAI PARCE QUE C4EST FAUX !_

Anoke : _LES RARES FOIS OU TU MONTRES TES 2MOTIONS, ELLES NE SONT MEME PAS HONNETES_

Anoke : _Tu nNE Fias quE JOUer UN ROle ! CE sont juste DES MAsques, uqe tu mets sur ton visage_

Anoke : _TU n'est rien de plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle VIDE TOTALEMENT VIDE_

Anoke : _MËME tes sourire sont emprunts de FAUSSET2_

Anoke : _Tu N'es rien, tu ne vaux rien, on peut te manier comme on veut, t'es qu'une toile de peinture vierge, ET MOI JE VAI TE FAIRE BRULER le papier brule bien surtout uandYA RIEN DESSUS_

Anoke : _Qu4EST6CE QUE TU Vas faiRE MAINTENANT ?! JE SAIS CeQUE TEs potes pensent de toi ! QUE T''es juste un mec chiant duquel on sait JAMAIS CE QU4IL PENSE OU CE QU4IL VEUT_

Anoke : _PARCe que la V2RIT2 C4Est que tu n'es RIEN !_

Anoke : _VA MOURIR_

Anoke : _MON NOUVEAU COpain va te péter la gueule dès qu'ON s ecroisera la prochaine fois_

Anoke : _Crois pas que tu peux te cacher derrière une équipe PARCE QUE T4ES SEUL_

Anoke : _TU EN SORTIRAS M2Connaissable, il va te METtRE LA MISère !_

Akaashi arriva à la fin des messages. Il était tout tremblant, il fallait qu'il le cache, si les autres le découvraient… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Ils se fichaient de lui de toute façon. Peut-être tous sauf un ou deux, mais l'effet de groupe faisait qu'en fait personne ne le supportait. Il était resté en retrait pour lire ses messages, heureusement comme ça personne ne viendrait se moquer de lui. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il était mal. Très mal.

Bokuto-san était devant. Il sembla se souvenir de lui, puisqu'il se retourna. Dès qu'il le vit, il accouru dans sa direction. Il essaya de se faire discret. Ils arrivaient à l'auberge, l'argenté le prit à part dans un coin, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ? Tu avais l'air d'aller bien pourtant.

\- Anoke, elle… elle m'a envoyé cette série de messages et-

\- Ah non ! Elle je veux plus en entendre parler !

Il prit son portable pour le lui confisqua.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu bois les paroles de cette fille !

Akaashi baissa le regard, comme un enfant qu'on réprimandait. Bokuto fut un peu attendrit par sa réaction et sa calma un peu.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal inutilement, d'accord ? Je vais garder ton portable quelques temps, pour ton bien. Je te le rendrais quand tu iras mieux.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec lui, c'était mieux en effet. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient repartir, Akaashi attrapa sa manche. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

\- Bokuto-san… tu ne penses pas que les autres me considèrent comme quelqu'un n'ayant aucune personnalité ?

L'argenté le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se retourna vers lui, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour forcer le brun à le regarder.

\- Ne penses jamais ça. (Il rigole un peu, doucement) C'est la plus grosse bêtise que t'aies jamais dite.

\- Mais si c'était le cas ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde t'apprécie et respecte. Tu dois bien t'en rendre compte sur le terrain, non ?

Akaashi ne répondit rien sauf un ''Mh'' dont la signification était obscure. Bokuto lui sourit de nouveau et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, Akaashi.

x.X.x

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui avait déjà entamé un petit casse-croûte. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Bokuto en profita pour regarder les messages qu'avait reçu son cher passeur. Cette fille était le diable en personne, comme pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

Il se mit un peu à l'écart pour les lire. Si elle était là maintenant, il lui casserait probablement la figure, même si c'était une fille. Lui, il ne faisait pas de distinctions : tout le monde dans le même panier, en particulier pour ce genre de raison.

Konoha et Shirofuku vinrent soudain vers lui.

\- C'est le portable d'Akaashi, non ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je lui ai pris quelques temps pour qu'il essaye d'oublier un peu cette meuf. Elle lui envoie des messages… vous n'imaginez même pas. Elle le rabaisse, l'incite au suicide et lui fait des menaces.

\- Elle est encore plus tarée que ce que je pensais ! S'indigna Konoha.

\- Et encore, je ne vous ai même pas montré toute la conversation…

\- Et Akaashi ? continua-t-elle, comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas bien, devança Konoha. J'ai parlé un peu avec lui tout à l'heure pour lui remonter le moral, mais ça n'a pas marché longtemps, vu son état actuel…

\- Elle a réussi par je-ne-sais quel moyen de persuasion à lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un objet et il croit que tout le monde pense comme elle. Tout à l'heure, il m'a quand même demandé s'il les autres de l'équipe avaient de la considération pour lui, c'est dire…

\- Il est perdu, le pauvre…, s'inquiéta Shirofuku. Que faire ?

\- Il faut le convaincre que tout le monde le respecte, avança le blond. Tu as essayé de le rassurer, Bokuto, et il n'a pas été totalement convaincu. Je pense qu'il a besoin de preuve. Quand je suis allé le voir, je pense que ça lui a fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que toi se souciait de lui. Il faut continuer dans ce sens. Hm… (Il réfléchit intensément) J'ai une idée ! Il va nous falloir l'aide de toute l'équipe ! Si ça ne le remet pas d'attaque, je déclare forfait jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

\- Tu veux dire que tu arrêterais toutes tes petits commérages ?

\- … Oui !

\- Eh bah, pour que tu ailles jusqu'à remettre ça en jeu, c'est que ton plan doit être infaillible ! S'exclama la rousse.

\- Je pense que ça peut marcher. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Il expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire au deux autres. Ils approuvèrent. Akaashi était juste dans une mauvaise phase, il allait aller beaucoup mieux après, c'était certain.

x.X.x

Au moment où ils se remettaient en route pour aller rejouer quelques matchs, Bokuto prit Akaashi à part.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Je pense que je vais rester sur le côté cet après-midi.

\- Akaashi… Allez, bouge-toi un peu.

\- C'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi, mais je me pose trop de questions pour pouvoir être concentré sur un match…

\- Tu sais quoi, on va faire un petit test.

\- Hein ?

\- Hé ! Tout le monde ! Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !

\- Bokuto-san, arrête, c'est pas la peine de-

\- Chhh, ne t'en fais pas et laisse-moi faire, lui sourit-il.

Akaashi s'avoua vaincu et soupira.

\- Je voudrais que tous vous citiez une qualité d'Akaashi et expliquiez rapidement pourquoi. Vous pouvez faire ça ? On est seize, je suis sûr qu'il y en a assez pour qu'on ne se répète pas !

Akaashi le regarda, un peu abasourdi. Il était en train de l'afficher inutilement. Ça promettait d'être un moment très gênant.

\- Haruda, commence.

\- J'aime ta pédagogie, Akaashi-san : quand on ne comprend pas quelque chose, tu es toujours là pour nous expliquer.

\- Ta gentillesse : je crois que personne dans l'équipe ne s'est jamais pris la tête avec toi.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de mature : contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous haha, tu as les bonnes réactions au bon moment.

\- Tu es toujours à l'écoute des autres : tu prends en compte tous les paramètres du groupe pour nous unir et nous rendre plus fort.

\- Le fait que tu sois méthodique : personne n'est meilleur en stratégie que toi, pour chaque match, tu te renseignes toujours beaucoup et tu sais appliquer tout ce que tu as vu.

\- Tu es encourageant : dès que tu sens que le moral de m'équipe tombe, tu es là pour tous nous soutenir.

\- Ta positivité : ça rejoint un peu le point d'avant, mais tu ne décourages jamais, et je dois t'avouer que plus d'une fois, tu m'as convaincu de continuer à jouer tout ce que j'avais, alors que j'étais prêt à abandonner, l'informa Onaga.

\- Ta tolérance : même les éléments les plus compliqués de l'équipe, tu arrives à t'adapter à eux. Tu es flexible, en fait.

\- Tu es humble : et ça je pense que c'est une de tes plus enviables qualités. Peut-être même que c'est la base de tout, sans ça, on ne peut pas progresser ou accepter l'erreur facilement, lui dit Washio.

\- J'admire ton ingéniosité : à chaque problème qu'on rencontre, tu y trouves toujours une solution !

\- Tu es aussi digne de confiance : en fait, j'ai remarqué qu'on se reposait beaucoup sur toi pour beaucoup de choses… et à chaque fois, tu les fais parfaitement.

\- Moi, j'aime beaucoup ton optimisme : en particulier quand il faut gérer les crises de Bokuto, nous on panique toujours, mais toi, tu finis par nous sortir une solution pour le remettre d'aplomb, et nous aussi par la même occasion, dit Konoha.

\- Je trouve que tu es persévérant : parce que tu n'abandonnes jamais, tu vas toujours l'avant quoiqu'il arrive, continua Sarukui.

\- Hm… Je dirais que tu es rassurant, à ta manière : quand je suis arrivée dans l'équipe, tu as un des premiers à venir vers moi et me dire que les gars étaient un peu fous et qu'il ne fallait pas faire trop attentions à eux, sourit Suzumeda.

\- Tu es infatigable : parce que tu es toujours partant pour d'autres entraînements, surtout avec Bokuto qui est vraiment crevant, railla Komi.

\- Hey ! S'indigna le concerné.

\- J'aime bien voir ton côté guimauve, commença Shirofuku, je pense qu'on ne doit pas te le dire assez souvent, alors moi je te le dis. Tu as beau avoir l'air trop calme de l'extérieur, en réalité, tu as un cœur fondant et on est certains à en pouvoir en témoigner depuis qu'on est ici, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Et enfin, tu es quelqu'un sensible, conclut Bokuto, et je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire pourquoi.

Akaashi resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Il réalisa que oui, ses équipiers se souciaient bel et bien de lui, comment avait-il pu en douter ? C'était comme s'il était tombé au fond d'un gouffre et que tous étaient descendus pour l'aider à remonter vers la surface.

Il baissa la tête car il commençait à être gêné devant tous ces regards.

\- Merci, dit-il finalement d'une petite voix, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour te prouver que tu as de l'importance aux yeux de nous tous ici. Tu peux compter sur nous, autant que l'on compte sur toi dans n'importe quelle situation.

Il se rapprocha du brun et se mit devant lui. Akaashi redressa la tête vers lui quand il posa sa main sur son épaule

\- Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, nous restons unis, et c'est ça qui fait notre force !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du brun. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'ils soient tous derrière lui à ce moment précis, alors qu'il était au plus bas. Sa vue se troubla progressivement à mesure qu'il regardait Bokuto. Mais, avant qu'elles ne puissent dévaler ses joues, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Puis quelqu'un vint se coller à lui dans son dos, et une autre personne à droite, une autre à gauche, bientôt, toute l'équipe fut attroupée autour lui, dans un câlin collectif. Akaashi cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Bokuto, il sentit ses émotions quitter son corps d'un coup. Ça faisait du bien de se lâcher. Il était reconnaissant envers tous ses équipiers, en particulier son capitaine. Il avait fait avoir l'attention de tout le monde juste pour lui parce qu'il se préoccupait de son état mental. Il lui devait une fière chandelle.

L'oncle et la tante de Komi assistèrent en souriant au spectacle qui se déroulait dans leur auberge. C'était beau et rare un tel esprit d'équipe. Les gamins étaient vraiment soudés, c'était attendrissant à voir. Ils consolaient un de leur kouhai, à ce qu'ils avaient compris. Normal qu'ils soient une équipe aussi puissante à Tokyo.

x.X.x

Ce grand élan d'affection ne dura qu'une ou deux minutes. Tout le monde se sépara et se dirigea vers le terrain de volley ensuite. Bokuto resta un moment avec Akaashi dans la salle. Tout le monde était parti, ils étaient totalement seuls. L'argenté attendait qu'Akaashi se sente mieux pour le lâcher. Il lui passait une main dans le dos pour l'encourager à laisser s'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le passeur, lui, ne pleurait pas non plus beaucoup, c'étaient plus des larmes discrètes, silencieuses. On ne pouvait percevoir sa respiration chamboulée que si on était proches comme Bokuto l'était.

Il se détacha enfin de lui, calmé, et beaucoup serein.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san…

\- Oh ! Pas besoin de me remercier ! C'est tout à fait normal d'aider un pote !

\- Tu mérites vraiment ta place de capitaine, tu en es vraiment digne.

Bokuto rougit et gonfla sa poitrine de fierté.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça ! C-C'est naturel d'aider une personne qu'on aime !

Akaashi lui sourit. Bokuto était vraiment maladroit dans ses paroles parfois, et il s'en rendit compte après coup. Il rougit encore plus et tenta de se justifier.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… quelqu'un qu'on apprécie beaucoup ! Hein ! Parce que ''aimer'' c'est un bien grand mot finalement ! C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Parce que ça serait faux de dire ça ! Mais, hm, tu comprends, la nuance-

Akaashi, qui continua de sourire aux maladresses de Bokuto, le coupa aussitôt ne mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Ne te justifie pas, tu as déjà tant fait, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et réduisit la distance entre eux. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent partiellement en contact avec les siennes, juste sur le coin de sa bouche. Il ne resta pas longtemps, a priori, c'était juste pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. L'argenté était un peu déboussolé quand Akaashi eut fini.

\- A-Akaashi…

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche, les autres doivent nous attendre.

C'est toujours comme cela que ça se finissait. À chaque fois que l'un d'eux faisait un geste ambigu, ils reprenaient aussitôt après leurs caractères normaux, comme s'il ne s'était passé.

\- Attends, Akaashi.

Le brun se retourna vers lui.

\- J'ai réalisé quelque chose, Bokuto-san.

\- Ah ?

Bokuto s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse une sorte de déclaration.

\- Anoke, elle voyait ce mec depuis un mois. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait toujours savoir ce que je faisais : elle voulait être sûre que je ne la surprenne pas avec lui.

Il afficha un sourire triste.

\- J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup-là, héhé.

Il releva la tête vers lui et son sourire changea. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre les autres.

x.X.x

L'après-midi se passa très bien pour tout le monde. Même pour Akaashi, qui avait apparemment retrouvé confiance en lui.

Ils allèrent se rafraîchir dans les bains en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ça va mieux Akaashi ? Demanda Konoha.

Il acquiesça.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Merci à vous. Désolé d'avoir perturbé le séjour

Il inclina la tête pour leur montrer sa reconnaissance.

\- Ah, t'en fais pas, on est tes senpai, après tout ! S'exclama fièrement Konoha. C'est notre rôle de te protéger !

\- Exactement ! Il a raison ! Rajouta Komi. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous, hein ?

\- Je serai sans doute perdu, sourit-il pour répondre à leur plaisanterie.

Les deux s'exclamèrent en formant un ''o'' avec leur bouche et se regardèrent.

\- Nous avons un kouhai si formidable…

\- Les dieux nous ont accordés leur grâce…

Ils s'en allèrent plus loin dans le bassin, tout en discutant de leur degré de bénédiction divine. Ils restèrent encore un temps dans l'eau à parler de tout et de rien puis sortirent après.

x.X.x

Le soir, ils décidèrent de se regarder un film. Ils s'étaient beaucoup dépensés pendant le volley, ils avaient le droit de se reposer un peu. Et puis, Konoha leur avait confié avoir prévu quelque chose de bien plus jovial pour l'après-film. Ils s'installèrent tous dans une petite salle de projection qui était toute nouvelle dans l'auberge. Il y avait divers canapés et fauteuils, et plusieurs cousins de diverses tailles étaient posés sur le sol sur lequel avait été installé de la moquette. Ils s'assirent tous un peu au hasard. Bokuto et son passeur se retrouvèrent l'un assit à côté de l'autre sur le sol. Le film commença. Un film d'horreur, bien sûr. ''Ça ne serait pas marrant sinon'' avait remarqué Konoha, toujours avec le même sourire stupide scotché aux lèvres.

Bokuto était le dos contre un de ces gros coussins. C'était très confortable, à vrai dire. Juste assez dur pour qu'il puisse s'adosser dessus, et juste assez moelleux pour qu'il y soit à l'aise. Il regarda Akaashi, quelques minutes après que le film ait commencé. Lui n'était adossé contre rien. Il devait avoir mal au dos.

\- Hé, Akaashi ! Il attira son attention discrètement en chuchotant.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui calmement et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Viens, t'es mal installé, là.

Il lui fit de venir vers lui. Et, contrairement à toutes attente, le brun suivit son conseil et se rapprocha de lui. Mais, alors qu'il s'installait dos au coussin comme son aîné, ce dernier l'attira contre lui et le plaça entre ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il d'indignation.

\- Je te mets à l'aise. Laisse-toi faire.

Encore une fois, il se laissa faire sans poser plus de questions, même si Bokuto sentait qu'il était un peu tendu. Il le bascula doucement pour que le dos d'Akaashi soit contre son torse. Au début, Akaashi n'osait pas se mettre à l'aise, mais au fur et à mesure du film, Bokuto sentit son corps se faire plus lourd contre le sien. À la moitié du film, il était même avachi sur lui. Il le sentait occasionnellement se recaler, ou se blottir (au choix) contre lui. Parfois, il sursautait lors d'éventuels jump scares, comme Bokuto lui-même d'ailleurs. En fait, Bokuto n'était pas vraiment certain qu'Akaashi avait des sursauts, ou s'il remuait parce que Bokuto avait des frayeurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto passa même ses bras autour de son cou. La tête d'Akaashi était posée contre son torse et se soulevait au même rythme que celui-ci. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre en fait. Bokuto perçut le pouls calme et régulier de son cadet, il n'était pas stressé par le film apparemment.

Plus tard, Bokuto changea ses mains de place et fit balader ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles du passeur. Akaashi bougea sa tête, comme pour faire comprendre à l'argenté qu'il aimait bien les massages qu'il était en train de lui faire.

À la fin du film, un des gars de l'équipe se leva pour aller rallumer la lumière.

\- Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Déclara Konoha. J'en vois pleins qui ont encore les cheveux dressés sur leur tête, c'est super cool haha ! Rigola Konoha. Eeet j'en vois d'autres qui se sont carrément endormis…

Ils suivirent tous son regard. Bokuto se sentit immédiatement mitraillé par toutes ces paires d'yeux. En fait, Akaashi s'était assoupi contre lui. L'ace le secoua un peu et il se réveilla rapidement. Il vit toutes ces paires d'yeux sur lui et rougit aussitôt. Maintenant qu'ils lui avaient tous dit ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à son image. Cependant, il ne se redressa pas.

\- Une vraie guimauve, comme je disais, remarqua Yukie sur un ton fondant.

Tout le monde se dispersa bientôt. Konoha vint vers les deux garçons.

\- Ça vous dit un petit jeu de carte ?

\- À la manière dont tu le dis, ça ne ressemble pas juste à un ''petit jeu de carte''.

\- Perspicace comme toujours, Akaashi. Si ça vous intéresse quand même, on va se mettre dans la petite salle d'à côté avec Komi, on vous attend…


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désolé pour l'attente ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je tenais à te remercier, Nymouria, tu es quasiment la seule qui commente la fiction ^^ (Et ça me fait à chaque fois très plaisir, merci !) Je sais qu'elle plaît au moins à une personne haha ! Manifestez-vous les autres :D !_

Anguille sous roche – Chapitre 3

Cela faisait longtemps que Konoha avait tout manigancé. En réalité, il avait commencé à y penser avant même que Komi leur dise que l'auberge de son oncle et sa tante était libre pour eux. Le fait qu'Akaashi se mette avec cette pinbèche ne facilitait pas les choses, certes, mais plus un jeu était compliqué, plus il prenait plaisir à y jouer.

Le plus facile à berner serait Bokuto. Il prenait pour des paroles divines tout ce que Konoha lui racontait, alors il pouvait tout lui faire gober. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il avait commencé par lui confier qu'Akaashi lui avait dit que ça lui faisait très plaisir d'aller en ''vacances'' avec lui. Bokuto avait été surpris que ces vacances improvisées motivent autant le passeur à passer du temps avec lui.

Mais bien sûr, tout ça, ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Les mensonges sont encore plus faciles à faire croire. Il faut juste se convaincre que notre histoire est vraie et tout le monde finit par mordre à l'hameçon.

Sa première action s'était déroulé lors de la première nuit. Une fois qu'il était sûr que Bokuto dormait, il avait pris son bras et posé sur Akaashi. Le reste s'était déroulé naturellement et le capitaine avait fini par prendre Akaashi pour son doudou. Trop facile.

Ensuite, il avait juste eu à suivre le cours des choses. Elles se déroulaient avec une telle facilité que Konoha en était presque déconcerté. C'était comme si les dieux avaient décidé de prendre aussi part au jeu.

Akaashi avait fini – comme le blond l'avait prévu – par rompre avec sa copine. Tant mieux. Le passeur restait son kouhai, et Konoha s'inquiétait quant à l'influence négative que cette miss caprice pouvait avoir sur lui. Avec Shirofuku, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et avaient même trouvé le meilleur angle pour tout filmer. Akaashi s'en était bien sorti. Les deux terminales en retiraient une sorte de fierté vis-à-vis de leur cadet. Bon, il avait broyé du noir toute la soirée, certes, mais il fallait en passer par-là, et quelque chose lui disait _quelqu'un_ arriverait à le réconforter.

Il y avait ensuite eu ce fameux jeu d'action qu'ils avaient organisé avec Komi. Bien sûr, tout était truqué. Ils avaient bien écrit tous les noms des joueurs sur des bouts de papier, mais avaient laissé de côté ceux d'Akaashi et de Bokuto. Lors de la dernière action, Komi les avait rajoutés dans le chapeau pendant que l'attention de tout le monde était dirigée autre part. La tête qu'ils firent quand ils apprirent qu'il ne restait qu'eux valait tout l'or du monde. Konoha se retenait de sourire et de se tordre de rire. Akaashi avait marché dans son piège avec une facilité tellement déconcertante que Konoha se demandait si finalement il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait même fait en sorte que ce soit Bokuto qui fasse tout le travail. Lui aussi était un bon manipulateur, et il s'était partiellement bien tiré de la situation. Mais ce dont il n'a pas pu échapper fut le baiser. Ah que c'était beau. Le blond était sûr que son cadet y avait pris du plaisir, tous ses traits étaient détendus. Et puis, Bokuto aussi avait bien joué le jeu. Ce qui fut encore mieux, c'est qu'ils tirèrent un long temps avec les dés. Tout était parfait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bokuto avait pris le brun à part et l'avait même emmené plus loin dans leur dortoir. Le matin fut la partie la plus géniale. Akaashi dormait littéralement sur Bokuto. Il avait réveillé Shirofuku et ils s'étaient précipités vers eux pour prendre des photos et vidéos. Akaashi avait fini par se réveiller, mais ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid de les voir juste au-dessus de sa tête. Quelle déception…

Ils avaient dû partir. Ou du moins leur avaient-ils fait croire qu'ils partaient. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Shimizu-chan, Komi et Sarukui les avaient rejoints pendant que tous les autres prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et ils avaient assisté à une scène inqualifiable tellement son degré d'improbabilité était élevé. Heureusement, leurs portables étaient allumés et enregistraient tout, absolument tout.

Bokuto était en train de… l'embrasser dans le cou ? C'était bien ça qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi ? Shirofuku avait failli les trahir en lançant un ''Mais c'est tellement adora-'' et avait été interrompue par la main de Konoha se plaquant sur sa bouche. Leur petit jeu commençait à aller trop loin. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir maintenant. Konoha demanda à la manager blonde d'aller leur dire que tout le monde les attendait en bas. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle arriva pile poil au bon moment.

x.X.x

Bokuto et Akaashi décidèrent donc de prendre part au jeu de carte de Konoha. Ils se doutaient un peu que des manigances se cachaient dessous, mais y allèrent surtout pour passer un moment sympathique. Ils s'installèrent à la petite table où des cartes étaient posées.

\- On va faire un nouveau jeu. On va chacun avoir une couleur de référence et dès qu'elle apparaît, on a un gage, expliqua Konoha. C'est simple, non ?

\- Et sur quel jeu on se base ? Demanda le brun ?

\- Le Président, lui répondit Komi. Voici les distributions de couleurs : Akaashi, les cartes noires Bokuto, les rouges Konoha, du valet au deux et moi du sept au dix.

\- Pas très équilibré…

\- C'est le jeu, haha ! Il faut que tout le monde se conforme aux règles ! Toujours partants ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, puis Bokuto demanda :

\- Et les gages, c'est quoi ?

Konoha sourit machiavéliquement.

\- C'est le plus intéressant, commença-t-il. Pour les trois premiers tours, une gorgée d'alcool à chaque fois.

Il sortit une bouteille de dessous la table.

\- … T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? l'interrogea le brun, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi on s'est mis dans un endroit reculé, d'après-toi ? On ne va pas en prendre beaucoup, ce sera une petite gorgée à chaque fois.

\- Et pour les autres tours ?

\- Justement, j'y venais. Pour chaque carte qui va apparaître, on aura le droit soit à une gorgée, soit à une vérité ou une action, au choix. Ah ! Et à chaque partie perdue, un vêtement en moins.

\- Ça promet d'être palpitant, héhé, rit Komi.

Ils commencèrent la partie. Bien sûr le duo ace-passeur buvait plus que les autres. Au grand étonnement de tous, Bokuto tenait extraordinairement bien l'alcool. Il ne fut pas perturbé une seconde. Alors qu'au contraire, Akaashi commençait un peu à tanguer sur place.

\- C'est un jeu de merde que vous nous avez proposé ! S'indigna-t-il, des montagnes russes dans son intonation.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est beaucoup plus rigolo comme ça !

\- Nan nan nan… En fait, vous vouliez juste tester nos limites. Mais _moi_ ! (il les pointa du doigt maladroitement) J'ai vu clair dans votre petit jeu !

Ils commencèrent le tour où ils n'étaient plus obligés de boire. Un huit de carreau sortit. Ils étaient déjà tous torse-nus sauf Konoha.

\- Akaashi ?

\- Vérité ! Je suis pas fou !

\- Très bien. Hmm… Voyons… Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'embrasser Bokuto hier soir ?

\- Hé ! C'est quoi cette question ? Protesta l'argenté.

\- Ce sont les règles du jeu ! Et puis, ce n'est pas ton tour, tu ne peux pas parler. Alors Akaashi ?

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant. L'alcool lui avait monté à la tête, mais il n'était pas non plus soûl.

\- C'était… une expérience… intéressante, dit-il en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots. Il savait que Konoha et Komi étaient prêt à sauter sur le moindre faux pas.

\- Hm hm, tu peux préciser ?

\- C'est pas censé n'être qu'une seule question ?

\- Ah, mais il faut qu'elle soit pleinement développée ! ''Intéressant'', c'est trop vague, précise.

\- C'était pas aussi désagréable que ce que je pensais.

\- Donc tu as aimé ?

\- Dans un sens… je suppose…

\- Et le fait que ce soit Bokuto, ça t'a permis de mieux apprécier, tu penses ?

Bokuto et Akaashi se regardèrent. Le brun sentit le sang affluer doucement vers ses joues, mais il se disait que ça passerait pour un effet secondaire de l'alcool.

\- Je… (Il regarda ses mains) Je pense que ça a aidé…

\- Aidé à mieux apprécier ? Tu aurais donc moins apprécié avec n'importe qui d'autre ?

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- … Quelque chose comme ça…

\- Il faut être clair, Akaashi, sourit Komi. On repose la question : As-tu aimé embrasser Bokuto l'autre soir ? Réponds par oui ou par non.

\- Oui…, dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? On n'a pas bien entendu.

\- Oui !

Il y eut un silence à la petite table. Akaashi avait dit son ''oui'' un peu fort et avait surpris l'assistance. Il regardait Konoha et Komi, une lueur de détermination et de défis dans les yeux. Bokuto, lui, était cloué sur place.

\- Bon, on continue. Komi-san, tu choisis quoi ? Enchaîna le brun.

\- De boire.

Il but et le jeu continua. À tous les coups, Bokuto choisissait de boire. Quatre cartes noires tombèrent de suite, tout le monde fut torse-nu, et Bokuto et Konoha se retrouvèrent en caleçon. Un valet de cœur finit par tomber, mettant fin à la petite pause d'Akaashi.

\- Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

\- Action.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer et c'est pour ça que je choisis de vous devancer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme j'ai dit avant, tout ça, c'est pour nous tester. Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés hier, vous n'accordez d'importance qu'à ça. Alors je vais vous le dire clairement : Oui, j'ai vraiment aimé embrasser Bokuto-san, même embrasser Anoke n'était pas aussi bien. J'ai ressenti plein de choses et pour être honnête, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Hier j'ai fait en sortes que ce soit Bokuto-san qui prenne les devants. Je suis sûr que vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable. Je vais donc vous démontrer que vous vous trompez.

Il se tourna vers son aîné qui était autant bouche-bée que ses coéquipiers. Il se rapprocha de lui. Ils étaient déjà côte à côte, et le brun réduisit encore plus la distance entre eux et, sans hésitation, mit ses mains sur les joues de Bokuto. Ce dernier commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il regarda son cadet dans les yeux.

\- Bokuto-san, je vais t'embrasser, comme hier.

Et, avant que l'argenté n'ait pu répondre, Akaashi s'empara de ses lèvres.

Konoha et Komi étaient sans voix. C'était bien au-dessus de leurs espérances. D'accord, ils allaient demander à Akaashi d'embrasser Bokuto de toute façon, mais qu'il le fasse de _lui-même_ était impensable ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient laissé leur portable en mode film tout le jeu ils n'auraient jamais pu appuyer sur le bouton sinon, tellement leur surprise était grande.

Les lèvres d'Akaashi se retrouvaient donc, une fois de plus, sur celles de son capitaine. Il ne les bougea pas, il fit exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille, sauf qu'il essaya de communiquer quelque chose de nouveau. Sensation que Bokuto perçut puisqu'il y répondit en mettant ses mains derrière les épaules d'Akaashi. Il ne le rapprocha pas vraiment, il voulait juste que le contact physique soit réciproque, au-delà de leurs lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, environ onze secondes comme la dernière fois, ils détachèrent leurs visages et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sauf qu'à la différence de la fois dernière, ils n'enlevèrent pas leurs mains du corps de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, comme si Konoha et Komi avaient cessé d'exister.

Ce fut Bokuto qui prit les devants. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du passeur et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il approfondit le baiser en bougeant ses lèvres. Akaashi ne tarda pas à répondre. Il se colla encore plus contre son aîné, qui aida son mouvement en pressant un peu plus ses mains contre ses épaules. Chacun sentait les battements de cœur de l'autre et le contact de leur peau nue les incitait encore plus à prolonger leur passionnant baiser. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant du regard.

Akaashi était surpris que Bokuto ait répondu aussi facilement. En fait, il avait même été un peu brutal la seconde fois. Parfois, il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment sa force. Le brun lui fit un regard communicatif de tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait l'impression que Bokuto-san ne comprenait pas. Il se contentait de le regarder, les joues rosées, sûrement par l'alcool.

\- Satisfaits ? Demanda Akaashi en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

\- Heu… ouais… héhé… Pour être inattendu, c'était inattendu…

Konoha but une gorgée d'alcool pour remplir son gage de couleur. En fait, ils avaient été tellement soufflés par la puissance de leur action qu'ils en avaient perdu toute ivresse, ou du moins ne l'étaient-ils plus que partiellement.

x.X.x

La partie reprit. Akaashi décida de rester à proximité de Bokuto qui, apparemment le voulait aussi à ses côtés. Ils étaient toujours torse-nus et en caleçon (pour Bokuto). Parfois, Akaashi sentait la main baladeuse de Bokuto dans son dos. D'agréables frissons le parcourraient, alors il ne disait rien. Il était possible que Konoha et Komi le voient, mais quelle importance ?

La partie cessa bientôt et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. En fait, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Bokuto était totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il divaguait totalement. Finalement, il ne tenait la boisson pas aussi bien que ça passé un certain seuil. Akaashi était persuadé qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure, sa main était venue l'enlacer au niveau de sa taille. D'un coup, il rapprocha plus Akaashi de lui, et parla avec une voix pleine de différentes intonations mal orchestrées.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Akaashi c'est VRAIMENT le meilleur. Meilleur que vous, meilleur que moi, et bien meilleur que cette connasse !

Konoha et Komi étaient eux aussi bien saoulés, mais pas autant que Bokuto. Ils étaient encore eux-mêmes, c'était juste qu'ils riaient pour un rien.

\- T'as bien raison, s'indigna Komi. Akaashi-kouhai, t'es un mec en OR.

\- Nan nan nan, c'est un mec en DIAMANTS ! Renchérit Konoha.

\- Il est tout à la fois, reprit Bokuto. Il a un grand cœur et une grande âme et une grande personnalité et… et il beau et il est bien foutu ! Nan mais c'est vrai ! Matez-moi ces abdos !

\- Arrête Bokuto-san, t'es beaucoup mieux foutu que moi !

\- Ah mais non ! Moi ça ne compte pas ! Moi je n'ai pas ta belle tête pour tout couronner !

Akaashi commençait un peu à se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

\- Et puis 'y a tellement de trucs sur toi qui sont cools ! Les mecs, vous saviez qu'il adooore quand je fais ça ?

Il mit sa tête dans le cou d'Akaashi. Ce ne fut pas comme le matin-même, Bokuto fut beaucoup brutal et dur dans ses gestes. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable. L'argenté faisait peur à Akaashi.

Il essaya de le repousser.

\- Bokuto-san, arrête… !

Il réussit à dégager suffisamment son corps du sien et mit un peu de distance entre eux, distance que Bokuto vint bientôt combler en le rapprochant de nouveau contre lui, ayant déjà oublié ce qu'il venait de faire. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et caressa la joue du brun avec sa main.

\- Bleu foncé ? Bleu marine ? Bleu nuit ? C'est quoi la couleur de tes yeux exactement ? Je pourrais rester à les regarder toute la journée.

Akaashi baissa les yeux, il était gêné de l'attention que Bokuto lui portait et se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Soudain, Bokuto rapprocha encore plus son visage et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il étreignit son corps fort contre le sien. Il n'y avait rien de communicatif dans ce baiser, absolument rien. Le cœur du passeur battait fort, mais pas d'excitation : c'était de la frayeur. Bokuto-san le tenait fermement, et il n'arrivait à se dégager, sa bouche contre la sienne l'empêchait de respirer. Au bout d'un moment, la pression contre son corps s'allégea, et une main vint parcourir son torse, Akaashi la repoussa, mais la main descendit vers son entre-jambe. C'en fut trop pour le brun qui réunit toute la force qu'il avait et se dégagea violemment de Bokuto.

Konoha et Komi, qui avaient assisté à la scène, avaient progressivement arrêté de rire et eux aussi s'étaient sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le temps fut comme suspendu quelques secondes à la petite table de jeux. Akaashi regardait Bokuto avec effarement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

\- Je… Je vais arrêter là. Je vous laisse.

Akaashi partit précipitamment, sans même attendre la réaction des autres.

\- Haaa Bokuto, dit Konoha une fois Akaashi parti, je crois que t'as grave merdé sur ce coup.

\- Ouais, renchérit Komi, va t'excuser.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Il se leva, se rhabilla et marcha en titubant vers où Akaashi était parti. Il manqua de tomber deux fois avant d'atteindre le couloir.

x.X.x

Akaashi était allé dehors après avoir remis son t-shirt, il marchait sur un couloir extérieur qui faisait le tour de la propriété et donna accès au petit jardin aménagé. Il n'était pas bien. Il n'était pas bien du tout. Un mélange de sensations et de sentiments contradictoires lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne savait même pas comment il était censé réagir. Il avait des sentiments pour Bokuto-san, c'était un fait indéniable maintenant. Mais la façon dont il avait réagi, la façon dont Bokuto-san l'avait embrassé et caressé, l'avait dégoûté. Pourquoi cela se passait-il comme ça ? Était-ce juste à cause de l'alcool ? La boisson devait avoir une part de responsabilité.

Le brun s'était assis sur le bord du parquet, les pieds sur une pierre menant au jardin. Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Il tourna la tête et aperçu son aîné titubant dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Pas maintenant. L'argenté s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Akaashi, commença-t-il d'une voix plus sûre que quelques minutes auparavant, je suis venu te dire que j'étais trop désolé.

\- Va-t'en, Bokuto-san, j'ai envie d'être seul un moment.

\- Mais Akaashi-

\- Écoute, vu la manière dont tu t'es comporté avec moi, je préfère qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous jusqu'à demain.

Il se leva et fut aussitôt retenu par la main de l'argenté lui enserrant le poignet.

\- … Lâche-moi…

Il recommença à paniquer. Ce n'était pas bon. Son aîné avait vraiment beaucoup de force et ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il le fit tomber sur le plancher, la tête d'Akaashi se cogna contre le sol. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Bokuto réunit les deux du brun mains au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint ensemble à la force d'une seule main.

\- B-Bokuto-san… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix d'Akaashi tremblait. Il avait peur, Bokuto devenait terrifiant. Il gardait une expression impassible et se contentait de l'observer sans un mot. De sa main libre, l'argenté parcouru le corps du passeur, passa ses doigts sur chacune de ses courbes. Soudain, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Akaashi, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais plutôt un baiser bestial. C'était comme si un instinct de chasseur s'était emparé de Bokuto. Akaashi remarqua la dureté de son entrejambe quand il s'allongea sur lui. Mauvais ça… très mauvais. Bokuto se détacha de lui, mais continua la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses mains. Avec l'autre, il descendit progressivement sous le nombril d'Akaashi.

\- Qu'est-ce-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La peur l'avait clairement envahi. Il ne devinait que trop bien les intentions de l'argenté.

\- Tu es vraiment parfait, Akaashi…

Sa main atteignit son entrejambe et le brun sursauta.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

\- N-Non… laisse-moi… l-laisse-moi partir !

Il débuta lentement à lui pétrir l'entrecuisse. Son geste n'était pas doux, il n'y avait rien de doucereux dans le mouvement de sa main et Akaashi commença à avoir mal. Plus il continuait, plus son geste était dur. Le brun gémit de douleur tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

Ce fut lorsque Bokuto passa son doigt sous l'élastique de ses vêtements qu'Akaashi retrouva un peu de force. Il réussit à lui mettre le pied sur le torse et à violemment l'expulser loin de lui. Bokuto tomba lourdement sur le sol. Rapidement, le passeur se mit debout et toisa son capitaine avec un regard dans lequel se mêlaient douleur et déception.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi !

Il s'enfuit aussitôt après lui avoir dit ces mots.

Le choc avait comme réveillé Bokuto, ou du moins, lui avait permis de reprendre un peu plus conscience de lui-même. Il se mit la main sur le visage en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, comme s'il réalisait la portée de ce qu'il venait de faire – ou avait essayé de faire.

\- Merde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello. Ça faisait longtemps, mais j'oublie pas les fictions pas finies. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 5

Akaashi partit se coucher aussitôt. Il avait soudainement la nausée. Sur le chemin, il sentit ses jambes trembler. Il s'effondra soudainement sur le plancher de l'hôtel. Il ne sut qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'un sanglot quitta sa bouche. Il se maudit d'être aussi facilement en proie à la moindre émotion ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi Bokuto-san lui faisait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces mots ? Eu ces gestes ? Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait eu très peur. Un peu plus et son capitaine allait abuser de lui… abuser de lui ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté ces derniers jours. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme cela maintenant ? Tout cela n'avait-il été que du vent ? Si ça se trouve, il s'était juste arrangé de se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler après. En fait, il était comme les autres. Akaashi devait se faire une raison : il n'était que le visage de l'équipe, ses qualités d'humains étaient inexistantes. Même après ce que les autres avaient dit. Pour lui, si son meilleur ami n'était pas honnête, alors personne ne pouvait l'être. Il allait devoir se résoudre à accepter cette vie comme elle était.

 _Le pire_ … le pire c'est qu'il était prêt à partager ses sentiments avec lui. Il lui avait déjà fait entrevoir plusieurs fois son opinion à ce sujet, mais Bokuto-san en avait trop demandé, trop voulu, et cela _trop vite_.

Il se releva et partit s'enterrer dans ses draps, essayant de cacher sa tristesse de la meilleure manière dont il était capable.

x.X.x

Bokuto se maudissait intérieurement. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il se serait planté un poignard dans le ventre, comme les samouraïs. Il venait non seulement de se déshonorer mais aussi de perdre toute crédibilité auprès d'Akaashi. Il venait sûrement de le perdre à jamais, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches… _si proches_ …

Il retourna cahin-caha vers les deux commères qui avaient commencé à cuver dans la petite salle où tout avait dérapé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors ? demanda Konoha.

\- J'ai totalement merdé…

\- Où est Akaashi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… sûrement parti se coucher… Écoutez, j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça. Je vais y aller aussi. Bonne nuit.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir où la plupart de l'équipe dormait, il chercha aussitôt Akaashi du regard. Il s'était recroquevillé dans son futon et était de dos au sien. Oh comme Bokuto avait envie de lui dire combien il était désolé, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander de le pardonner, de lui dire combien il tenait à lui… Mais il était trop tôt, Akaashi ne devait pas encore avoir digéré le coup qu'il lui avait fait. Que pensait-il de lui maintenant ? Bokuto lui-même comprenait le dégoût qu'il inspirait au brun. C'était comme si son corps avait agi tout seul, sous une impulsion maligne, et éméché comme il était, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. _Imbécile !_ Quel _imbécile_ il était !

x.X.x

Lorsqu'Akaashi se réveilla le matin, il ne se trouvait pas dans les bras de Bokuto-san comme il en avait eu l'habitude ces derniers jours. Bien sûr que cela lui manquait, mais sa douleur était encore trop grande pour qu'il s'autorise le moindre contact avec son aîné. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil : il dormait encore. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de petit-déjeuner. Plusieurs furent intérieurement surpris de ne pas voir l'argenté avec le passeur. Normal, personne ne pouvait savoir, mis à part Konoha et Komi.

Ces derniers vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien, Akaashi ?

Le reste du groupe parlait de son côté. Les deux terminales décidèrent de ne pas hausser la voix pour parler de ce sujet.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Bokuto nous a dit la même chose, le prévint le blond. Écoute, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier soir, mais on tenait à s'excuser… Après tout, c'est nous qui avons proposé ce jeu stupide d'alcool…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. On aurait dû faire plus attention, c'est tout.

\- C'est grave ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?

\- Je vous ai dit : je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Vu le ton glacial qu'il avait pris, les deux garçons décidèrent d'abandonner.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux… En tout cas, ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs idiots à côté, hein ? Ce qu'on a dit l'autre jour, c'est toujours valable, hein. _No selfharm_.

Le brun hocha la tête distraitement.

\- Au fait, dit Komi, tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je veux dire, pendant le jeu ?

\- Je ne préfère pas…

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux au cas où Bokuto t'en parle. Regarde.

Komi lui montra son portable. Une vidéo était lancée dessus. On voyait Akaashi leur dire quelque chose, pas très frais. Le son n'était pas mis pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres. Soudain, le brun prit Bokuto à part, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il recommença un peu plus tard et ils échangèrent un baiser plutôt passionné.

Akaashi regardait la vidéo sans rien dire. Non, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de cette scène. Il savait qu'il avait dû embrasser son capitaine à un moment donné, mais pas à ce point-là. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il finit par détourner le regard.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi avec ça ? Me faire chanter ?

\- Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ?! Non, on ne va rien en faire. On la supprime maintenant, d'ailleurs. On voulait juste que tu saches ce qui s'est passé exactement.

\- Hm...

Akaashi n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, maintenant.

Bokuto-san arriva finalement et dit bonjour à tout le monde. Akaashi décida de se lever, prétextant d'aller faire ses bagages. En effet, leur petit séjour prenait fin et il fallait commencer à ranger. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ramassait ses affaires lorsqu'une voix bien trop familière le fit sursauter.

\- Akaashi…

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux pour tous les deux si cette conversation ne se produisait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Akaashi, s'excusa quand même l'argenté. Je suis profondément désolé. J'ai agi comme un idiot et… et je m'en veux vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme je l'ai fait, c'était déplacé et je… je t'ai blessé à tous points de vue.

Le brun se retourna vers son aîné, les yeux brillants.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, Bokuto-san. Tu m'as trahi. Je… je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et revenir vers toi comme ça. Il va me falloir du temps et… et je pense que… ce serait mieux qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous.

Bokuto ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Il tourna des talons, la tête baissée, et quitta la pièce.

x.X.x

Les jours suivants se passèrent sous la même ambiance oppressante. Akaashi ne _voulait_ plus voir Bokuto, et Bokuto ne _pouvait_ plus voir Akaashi parce que ce dernier évitait toute forme d'approche.

Bokuto était très malheureux. Il ne dormait plus la nuit et se doutait qu'Akaashi était dans le même état. L'argenté repensait à toutes ces fois où ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser… et les quelques fois où cela s'était produit. Leur seul souvenir libéra des papillons fanés dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait. Bon sang ce qu'il l'aimait… mais il avait laissé passer sa chance… peut-être à jamais. Il voyait dans son esprit son passeur s'éloigner doucement de lui et il avait beau tendre la main pour le rattraper, il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Chaque pas fait dans sa direction le faisait s'éloigner : un cercle vicieux, somme toute. Il avait guéri le malheur d'Akaashi par un autre malheur. Comment pouvait-il espérer se racheter après cela ?

x.X.x

Un matin, alors que le brun rentrait dans la cour de son lycée, un autre problème survint. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi ces derniers jours et était en proie à la moindre émotion. Cela était difficile d'aller au lycée et faire semblant de prétendre que tout allait bien. Mais bon, il prenait sur lui.

\- Akaashi !

Le concerné se retourna, en même temps que toutes les personnes environnantes. Cette voix, il l'avait reconnue entre toutes.

\- Espèce de connard !

Ça y est, cette conne allait lui faire un scandale en plein milieu du lycée. Il tourna des talons pour poursuivre sa route.

\- Hé ! Tu m'ignores pas, ok ?

\- Anoke, lâche-moi, on n'a rien à se dire.

\- Rien à se dire ? Ah tu crois ?

Il continuait à marcher, Anoke à ses basques. Il ne répondit rien.

\- Je t'ai dit que t'allais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! Kouri va venir te faire la peau !

\- Ah ? Avant de créer des histoires, je pense que tu devrais essayer de te remettre en question.

\- Inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi l'imbécile de l'histoire ! C'est toi qui m'a fait souffrir !

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ses propos étaient tellement stupides et dénués de sens qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son énergie à y répondre. Il partit vers sa salle de classe. Anoke le suivit en lui criant dessus, faisant se retourner au passage tous les élèves présents dans le couloir.

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir planté comme tu l'as fait ! Tu es sans cœur ! Sans personnalité ! Sans rien ! En fait, tu avais juste peur ! Peur que la seule personne qui t'accepte t'abandonne ! Maintenant, plus personne n'aura de pitié pour toi ! Kouri va bien te le faire comprendre ! Tu vas voir, il va te mettre en pièces ! _En pièces_ !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne m'atteint pas.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'énerver un tant soit peu, la lycéenne joua sa dernière carte.

\- Oh, tu crois ? Regarde (elle lui montra son portable avec une page web ouverte dessus) : j'ai posté toutes les photos que j'avais de toi et j'ai expliqué ce que tu m'avais fait. Je peux te dire que tout le monde se lâche, et la plupart sont des gens sont du lycée ! « Quel enculé, cet Akaashi ! Moi qui pensait que c'était un mec bien… », « Qu'il aille brûler en enfer ! », « Je vois bien le genre de mec que c'est : juste parce qu'il a un joli minois, tout le monde est à ses pieds, et il profite de la situation », « Va mourir Akaashi ! », « Belle gueule, cœur pourri ! », « Va te suic- »

Anoke fut interrompue dans sa lecture de commentaires par le passeur qui la poussa violemment loin de lui. Elle se cogna contre le mur, pas assez fort au goût d'Akaashi qui ne l'avait poussé que très légèrement. Il saisit son portable et le jeta au sol. Il tapa du poing tout près du visage de la jeune fille et la toisa froidement de son mètre quatre-vingt-deux. Jamais il n'avait employé le ton avec lequel il lui parla :

\- Écoute-moi bien, sale petite prétentieuse. J'en ai marre que tu me fasses perdre mon temps. Au lieu d'inventer des histoires, va plutôt essayer de te construire une vie, et de laisser les autres en paix. Toi et moi, on sait que tout ce que tu as dit sur mon compte est faux, alors si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde découvre celle que tu es vraiment, je te conseille d'enlever les mensonges que tu as publiés. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de me voir énervé.

Anoke était sans voix. Elle le regardait comme un animal apeuré. Il dit ces derniers mots plus bas et insista bien sur chacun d'entre eux :

\- _Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pour percer son regard. Il hocha la tête, terrifiée. Puis le passeur s'en alla, la laissant crispée contre le mur comme une idiote. Mêmes les élèves autour d'eux n'osaient plus faire un geste. Akaashi était quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme en temps normal, alors le voir s'énerver d'un coup était vraiment choquant… Et encore, _s'énerver_ n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, il était _trop calme_ justement. Et c'était ça qui était terrifiant, une aura glaciale se dégageait de lui. Même si personne n'avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer, ils comprirent que cette histoire était loin d'avoir peu d'importance.

Le passeur rentra dans sa classe et s'assit à sa place, cette même aura se dégageant toujours de lui. Personne n'osa s'approcher de lui, encore moins lui parler. Tant mieux, Akaashi était dans un état qui ne permettait pas le dialogue. Il en avait marre que cette pinbèche vienne lui chercher des problèmes. Encore plus en ce moment, il en avait déjà assez à s'occuper. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à trouver l'image de Bokuto-san. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son expression se fit plus douloureuse. À cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là à le réconforter, à lui dire d'ignorer Anoke, à lui dire de ne pas être touché par ce qu'elle pouvait lui, à lui dire qu'il avait tellement de valeur, à lui dire qu'il comptait pour lui, à le laisser aller à ses émotions, à le prendre tout contre lui… à caresser ses cheveux… à rapprocher son visage du sien… à briser les lois du temps… à venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes… à le faire languir d'attente… à finalement les unir-

Il se reprit en sursauts, à quoi pensait-il ? Non, tout cela n'était plus possible parce qu'il avait rejeté l'argenté. Leur destin était déjà écrit. C'était comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

La matinée était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Akaashi n'avait eu de pensées que pour le capitaine de son équipe. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. C'était dur à supporter. Keiji ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps sans lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Bien sûr qu'il savait que l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien, mais les mots y étaient et même si le brun voulait lui pardonner, lui pardonner de tout son cœur, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Empêtré dans les fils du destin, nous ne sommes plus que des pantins à sa charge, essayer de nous en libérer nous emmêle encore plus dedans, alors à quoi bon lutter ?

L'entraînement de volley arriva assez vite.

Comme avant chaque entraînement, il allait courir autour du terrain de sport qu'il y avait dans leur lycée. Courir en plein Tokyo était juste du suicide, autant profiter de la piste de course du lycée. Akaashi avait préféré rester à l'écart du groupe. Pour leur bien. Pour le bien de Bokuto. Et pour son propre bien en priorité. Il courait donc derrière le groupe, tout en ruminant une fois de plus ses malheurs.

Soudain, de derrière un des buissons qui bordait le terrain, deux mains le saisirent en le tirèrent dedans. Akaashi fut sonné l'espace d'une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ce qui allait être son agresseur : Kouri. Il devina tout de suite qui l'avait envoyé et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Kouri était quasiment aussi baraqué que Bokuto-san, Akaashi allait avoir du mal à lui échapper. Soudain, sans même un mot, le garçon lui décocha un poing en plein visage. Akaashi eut l'impression que sa joue explosa. Il sentit le sang affluer dans sa bouche. Un poids léger et oppressant enveloppa sa joue. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'un autre coup dans le ventre lui ôta tout souffle. Il se plia en deux, incapable de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Kouri, toujours sans un mot, comme une machine ( _comme Terminator_ penserai plus tard Akaashi), lui assenait des coups. Il essayait de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue il n'était pas en position de faire la moindre tentative. Après quelques minutes il arrêta, et balança Akaashi comme on balance les ordures de l'autre côté du buisson. Le brun se releva et boîta jusqu'au groupe.

\- Akaashi ! T'étais passé où ? demanda Konoha.

\- C'est quoi ces blessures ? S'inquiéta Shirofuku.

\- C-… C'est rien…

Il vit Bokuto-san vouloir aller vers lui, mais hésiter. Akaashi n'était pas prêt… pas maintenant. Heureusement, la manager lui sauva indirectement la mise.

\- Viens avec moi, on va aller désinfecter tout ça…

x.X.x

\- Il s'est fait tabasser, déclara Washio quand Shirofuku et Akaashi furent partis.

\- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air…, renchéri Konoha. Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir ? Akaashi est quand même le dernier mec de la Terre à avoir des embrouilles ! C'est impossible que ce soit Anoke, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, et elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça !

\- Kouri… souffla Bokuto.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Kouri, son nouveau mec. Elle trompait Akaashi avec, déjà. Elle lui a fait des menaces et elle vient de les mettre à exécution…

\- Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, renchérit Komi, mais ce matin, Akaashi s'est pris la tête avec Anoke, mais genre vraiment sérieusement. Il était super flippant à ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Si je croise l'un ou l'autre, je vous jure que je me les faits ! S'énerva Bokuto.

\- Calme-toi, on n'a aucune preuve de toute façon…

\- Je me fiche d'avoir des preuves ! Anoke est tellement stupide et rancunière qu'Akaashi pourrait vraiment être en danger !

Personne ne répondit rien à cela. Bien sûr qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour le passeur. Ils allaient le surveiller pour être sûrs que rien ne lui arrive.

x.X.x

La manager et le passeur étaient à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Tout le chemin s'était fait dans le silence. Ils étaient entrés et la rousse avait demandé au brun de s'assoir. Elle lui avait donné une poche de glace pour sa joue, un bleu commençait à y éclore. Elle regarda son état : il avait des écorchures sur les jambes, sur les bras et sur le visage. Elle avait commencé à le désinfecter, toujours dans le silence. Elle voyait bien qu'il était mal. Qu'il était très mal même. Konoha et Komi lui avaient vaguement expliqué qu'il était arrivé quelque chose entre lui et Bokuto et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis lors. Elle avait bien senti le changement d'atmosphère le jour où ils étaient repartis de leur week-end. Depuis, c'était la guerre froide entre ces deux-là. Elle avait compris que c'était surtout Akaashi qui en voulait à Bokuto puisque ce dernier semblait avoir envie d'aller lui parler. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans ce qu'elle faisait et observa le brun. Son regard était baissé et il regardait un point sur le côté tout en tenant d'une main la poche de glace. Il était à bout, cela se voyait. Ça devait faire plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait plus correctement, vu les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire et laisser son cher petit cadet souffrir dans son coin. Elle se remit à le soigner et lui dit :

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je suis là pour écouter, si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-il sur un ton monotone.

\- C'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment, non…

\- Anoke ?

\- Entre autres…

\- Bokuto ?

Akaashi ne dit rien. Son regard devint plus douloureux et il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais, quoi qu'il t'ait dit ou quoi qu'il t'ait fait, il ne le pensait pas.

\- … il y a toujours une part de vérité…

\- Akaashi.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et entreprit de soigner ses bras. Elle continua :

\- Cela fait longtemps que je connais Bokuto et je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'il apprécie grandement quelqu'un, jamais, mais alors jamais il ne dira ni ne fera quoi que ce soit qui puisse blesser cette personne. Si c'est quand même arrivé, alors dis-toi que les évènements ont influencé ses paroles. Bokuto tiens beaucoup à toi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Jamais il ne ferait la moindre chose qui puisse nuire à votre relation, il aurait trop peur de te perdre.

\- Alors… c'est moi l'imbécile dans l'histoire…

\- Non, Akaashi, loin de là. Ta réaction est normale. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, c'est même normal. Mais saches que si tu souffres, lui aussi souffre dans son coin. Je suis sûre qu'il sait qu'il a fait une bêtise, il n'est pas du genre à ne pas prendre conscience de ses actes. Même par rapport à nous, il est mal à l'aise, ça se voit et ça se sent. Ce n'est pas pour le défendre que je dis ça. C'est juste à titre informationnel.

Elle le regarda fixer le sol, le regard rempli de chagrin.

\- Il te manques, n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits d'Akaashi se contractèrent et son expression se fit encore plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il hocha la tête et ses yeux se firent plus brillant que jamais. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et espérait que cela puisse le rassurer.

\- Akaashi, quand tu sentiras que ce sera le moment, va lui parler. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu verras, tu iras beaucoup mieux après.

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours sans la regarder. Qu'est-ce que la manager ne ferait-elle pas pour voir cette histoire d'amour finir comme elle l'espérait ?

\- Allez, on y retourne, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva, sortit dans le couloir et attendit son cadet. Elle regarda quand même discrètement dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tant mieux pour elle, Akaashi était de dos. Elle le vit s'essuyer les yeux avec le revers de son bras. Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

x.X.x

L'entraînement se fit normalement. Akaashi voyait bien que ses coéquipiers s'en faisaient pour lui, il voyait leurs regards inquiets sur lui. Après tout, ils étaient honnêtes avec lui, il avait eu tort de douter une fois de plus d'eux. Shirofuku-san avait raison : à un moment donné, il devrait s'expliquer avec Bokuto-san. S'il ne faisait rien, la fin de toute cette histoire ne serait sûrement pas heureuse. Akaashi ne savait juste pas combien de temps attendre. Ce qu'il avait fait était grave et il ne pouvait pas revenir vers lui comme si de rien n'était… seulement, il en souffrait, il en souffrait de trop. Toutes les nuits, il faisait le même rêve : il reparlait à Bokuto qui le serrait dans ses bras et le câlinait. À un moment donné, il relevait son menton et l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. Venait ensuite un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire beaucoup d'amour. C'était un beau rêve, il est vrai. Mais c'était aussi un _faux rêve_. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, jamais plus ils ne pourraient avoir la même relation.

Keiji rentra chez lui une fois l'entraînement terminé. Seul. Il n'avait toujours pas été parlé à son aîné. Parce qu'en définitive, il attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, il ne vit pas l'ombre se profiler derrière lui.

Elle se jeta sur lui.

Il ne put rien faire.

x.X.x

Bokuto avait un présentiment. Si Kouri – parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de lui – avait passé Akaashi à tabac, il était capable de faire bien pire si Anoke le lui demandait. Ils en avaient parlé pendant qu'Akaashi était parti se faire soigner avec la manager. Demain, ils iraient tout raconter au proviseur. Pas question que ces deux-là s'en sortent indemnes. Seulement, son inconscient lui criait que ce n'était que le début. Raisonnant que l'affaire se terminerait le lendemain (car oui, les deux autres devaient se douter que l'équipe de volley savait ce qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils allaient ébruiter l'affaire), Bokuto en déduis que le prochain coup allait arriver ce soir. Akaashi était parti très rapidement. Heureusement que Bokuto savait où le brun habitait. Il prit son chemin en marchant tout de même assez rapidement.

Il tourna à un angle et se pétrifia. Son cerveau ne mit cependant pas beaucoup de temps à redémarrer. Kouri était là. Il avait saisi Akaashi à la gorge et le tenait en ce moment-même au-dessus du sol. Le brun essayait de se débattre, sans aucun résultat, ses jambes ne touchaient que de l'air. Ses forces diminuaient trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire la moindre chose.

Bokuto arriva si rapidement sur Kouri que celui-ci ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Il lui décocha un coup de poing d'une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Kouri lâcha Akaashi qui tomba lourdement au sol. Kouri, un peu sonné, se jeta sur Bokuto, prêt à en démordre. La colère de Bokuto était si grande que l'adrénaline lui donna une force surhumaine. Il arrêta le poing de Kouri, lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre et un autre coup au visage. Il le repoussa d'eux avec un coup de pied. Kouri détalla comme un lapin, ayant compris qui était le plus fort des deux.

Bokuto reporta son attention sur son ami qui était à terre.

\- Akaashi !

Il était assis sur le sol, se tenait la gorge et essayait de remplir de nouveau ses poumons. Sa respiration était rauque, presque sifflante. Il releva la tête et vit son sauveur. Il ne le quitta pas du regard pendant quelques instants et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'embuer de larmes.

\- Bo… Bokuto-…san…

\- Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là. Il ne reviendra pas après la râclée qu'il s'est pris.

Bokuto l'enlaça pour le rassurer et Akaashi s'effondra en larmes. Il avait si peur, en l'espace d'un instant il avait presque vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Si Bokuto n'était pas arrivé à temps, il aurait pu y rester ou en garder de sérieuses séquelles. Sa gorge le brûlait, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ses poumons.

\- Akaashi, veux-tu que j'appelle les secours ?

\- N-Non… laisse… laisse-moi juste… un peu de temps…

L'argenté couvrit le corps de son ami de caresses. Au bout d'un moment, le brun décidant qu'il allait un peu mieux, lui dit, toujours en pleurs :

\- Je… suis désolé… Je n'aurai jamais dû essayer de couper les ponts entre nous… Je… Je t'aime tellement, mais… mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, je… tout s'est embrouillé et… et ça m'a rendu encore plus malheureux… Je-… Je ne veux plus-… être séparé de toi…

\- Arrête de t'excuser… C'est-… C'est moi qui devrait le faire. J'ai agi de la manière la plus stupide qui soit et… jamais je ne pourrai assez m'excuser pour que tu me pardonnes complètement.

\- Je… je n'en peux plus de cette situation… je veux rester à tes côtés…

Après ces mots, il enlaça son aîné au cou.

Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto aida Akaashi à se relever. Il le raccompagna chez lui. Sur le pas de sa porte, le brun lui dit.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé…

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu m'appelles, hein (il imita son téléphone avec la main) ! J'arriverai aussi vite que possible !

\- D'accord, c'est promis.

\- Bon… eh bien, je vais y retourner.

Il prit la direction de la rue.

\- Oublie pas, appelle-m-

\- Bokuto-san !

L'argenté fut surpris de comment son cadet venait de l'interpeller, c'était comme s'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il se retourna.

\- Est-ce que… ça te dirait d'entrer ? Juste quelques minutes ?

Bokuto lui sourit doucement. « Allons-y ».

x.X.x

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon. Bokuto avait été préparer du thé après avoir demandé au passeur où se trouvait le matériel. Il revint avec deux tasses qu'ils sirotèrent lentement.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- En revanche, je ne sens pas vraiment la journée de demain…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais Kouri essaye quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour le stopper !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… Anoke a déjà commencé à me pourrir mon image.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle a publié une fausse histoire sur le net et des élèves de Fukurodani m'ont incendié en commentaire, du genre assez agressif…

Le brun avait posé sa tasse sur la table et fixait douloureusement ses mains – qu'il était en train de triturer – posées sur ses cuisses. Bokuto le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Tu as l'adresse IP de cette histoire ?

\- Sur son Facebook je crois…

\- Elle va avoir une surprise demain.

\- Quand elle m'a lu tous ces commentaires… j'ai fait semblant de ne pas être touché, mais… mais en réalité, ça fait vraiment mal…

Avant qu'il ne craque, parce que Bokuto sentait qu'il allait craquer, il se rapprocha de lui et colla l'épaule du passeur contre son torse. Il l'enlaça tendrement. Cela lui faisait bizarre après autant de jours à ne plus le sentir contre lui.

\- Tout ça, ce sont des conneries, Akaashi. N'écoute pas ce que les gens disent sur internet. On leur vend de la fausse information et ils tombent tous dans le panneau.

\- Tu sais, reprit Akaashi, à ce moment-là, je veux dire, après qu'elle m'ait dit ça, je… j'ai vraiment espéré que tu viendrais me réconforter…

Bokuto ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu et que tout ça était de sa faute. Le moment des explications allait arriver plus vite que prévu. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Puis le brun déclara soudain :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Bokuto-san…

\- Non... C'était la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. Akaashi…

Il se leva du canapé et s'agenouilla sur le sol devant le brun, et colla son front sur le tapis.

\- Accepte mes plus plates excuses. Je sais que je t'ai dégoûté, sûrement pas au point où je me dégoûte à l'heure actuelle, et jamais je ne pourrais assez m'excuser pour les gestes que j'ai faits et les mots que j'ai dits.

\- Bokuto-san…

\- Il me faudra sûrement plus d'une vie pour que tu me pardonnes totalement, mais saches que si je pouvais remonter le temps, je ferai en sorte que tout ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise pas.

\- Redresse-toi… je t'en prie…

Akaashi souffla un moment, un peu tendu par l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, il me faudra sûrement du temps, comme tu dis… Mais d'ici là, je veux qu'on recommence à vivre des choses ensemble. Je… Je ne m'imagine pas vivre une vie où tu n'es pas dedans.

Bokuto releva la tête et le regarda un instant. Il sourit un peu, rassuré que le brun ne l'ait pas rejeté de sa vie. Lui aussi voulait continuer à vivre des choses avec lui, et quelque chose lui disait que les choses positives qu'ils avaient vécues à l'auberge allaient grandement évoluer dans les mois à venir.

x.X.x

Bokuto repartit chez lui après ça. Les deux garçons se quittèrent le cœur plus léger. Cependant, une ombre planait toujours sur le pauvre passeur. Son calvaire était loin d'être fini. Il commençait à aller mieux vis-à-vis de sa tentative de meurtre, mieux physiquement du moins. Il pensa à ce qui allait lui arriver le lendemain. S'il se retrouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, il pouvait y rester.

Différents scénarios lui envahirent l'esprit à tel point qu'il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Lorsqu'il y arrivait, c'était pour se réveiller en sursaut, assailli par des cauchemars terrifiants.

De son côté, Bokuto pensait à la manière dont il allait gérer ce satané Kouri pour qu'il ne blesse pas Akaashi. Et aussi une manière de coincer cette Anoke. Il partit regarder ce qu'elle avait posté sur Akaashi sur internet. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, cette garce. Même ses récits n'étaient pas cohérents : un coup, elle disait qu'Akaashi était « trop coincé pour coucher » et l'autre, qu'il « lui avait littéralement sauté dessus alors qu'elle lui avait dit non ». Ce n'était que des mensonges de ce genre. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que ses lecteurs n'aient rien remarqué, à part un ou deux ayant relevé ces petites erreurs…

Mais cette fille oubliait une chose : Bokuto aussi avait des informations compromettantes à son sujet. Est-ce qu'il comptait s'en servir ? Eh bien… comme on dit, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier.

J'attends vos impressions ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre quand j'aurai eu des retours ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et à la prochaine !


End file.
